Eihwaz
by BellatrixBlack25
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un chico de apariencias y una personalidad que se ajusta a las situaciones que se le presentan, lo que nunca espero fue que su vida diera un giro tan drástico cuando "murió". Ahora tiene una nueva familia y hará lo que sea para protegerlos, sin importar quién sea el enemigo.
1. Chapter 1 El comienzo de todo

**EIHWAZ** Es el que conecta los tres ámbitos, el cielo, la tierra y el mundo infernal, esta runa contiene el misterio de la vida y la muerte, a la que unifica místicamente su esencia.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Marvel.

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un chico de apariencias y una personalidad que se ajusta a las situaciones que se le presentan, lo que nunca espero fue que su vida diera un giro tan drástico cuando "murió". Ahora tiene una nueva familia y hará lo que sea para protegerlos, sin importar quién sea el enemigo.

_**Hechizos**__**—**__** Accio**_

_Pensamientos "Hola"_

_Recuerdos [Hola]_

Otro idioma "Hola"

**Voz sobrenatural****—Hola**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 El comienzo de todo**

Han pasado muchos años desde que la guerra termino, mi vida dio un giro inesperado, todo cambio, incluyéndome. Comenzó durante mi sexto año.

_[Estoy comenzando mi sexto año, el maldito hijo de perra del señor oscuro me dio una misión, debo de introducir a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore, si fallo matara a mis padres, por supuesto supe al instante que es una trampa, quiere humillar más a mi familia y tener un motivo para matarla. _

_A la única que deseo salvar es a mi madre, mi padre nunca me quiso, simplemente soy una herramienta la cual moldea a su gusto, golpes y maltrato fue lo único que recibí._

_Mi "entrenamiento" como digno heredero comenzó a los dos años, etiqueta, música, idioma, leyes, política, todo tipo de conocimientos, además de dominar y controlar mi magia, mi padre quería eliminar mis emociones con tortura, me hizo insensible al dolor. Admito que casi lo consiguió, si no fuera por mi madre, quien entraba a mi habitación después de cada "entrenamiento" y me sanaba tanto física como psicológicamente. _

_Cambio mi personalidad a conveniencia, en Hogwarts soy un bastardo que es bueno en todas las materias, pero no él mejor y deja que una sangre sucia lo supere, además de un fanático de la sangre pura. _

_Sinceramente puedo ser el mejor, no por nada se me entreno desde que deje la cuna, pero ver la ira y cólera de mi padre, al ver a su perfecto hijo ser superado, es gratificante, aunque eso signifique recibir crucios y latigazos al finalizar cada curso._

_A pesar de ser una digna Black, mi madre es como tío Sirius, siempre tuvo curiosidad por los muggles, ella es la única que mantuvo contacto con los dos renegados de la familia. Tía Andy es maravillosa, juntos se escabullían al mundo muggle, nadie sabía de esto, después que tío Sirius escapo, mi madre le ofreció ayuda, lo vi unas cuantas veces, era mi tío preferido. _

_Mi madre, así como padre quiso que aprendiera cosas, solo que las suyas fueron mucho más interesantes y divertidas, contrato maestros particulares, para que pudiera cursar al igual que un niño muggle, primaria y secundaria. Como extra aprendí todas las artes marciales conocidas._

_Con mi sed de conocimiento sobre este mundo, acabe a los once años, justo antes de entrar Hogwarts. En el verano, madre contrato profesores para empezar a estudiar cursos universitarios, cuando le pregunte el motivo, dijo que nunca esta demás tener conocimiento y titulo, que un futuro podría ser útiles._

_Elegí ingeniería mecánica, física y medicina, siempre he estado fascinado por la tecnología y siempre soñé con crear artefactos más avanzados y únicos._

_Obviamente todo fue a escondidas, para mi padre, íbamos a conocer a futuras candidatas para ser mi esposa. Sonreí ante el hecho que tengo más conocimientos que Weasley y Potter juntos, estoy seguro que supero a Granger, ya que mi nivel es el de un chico universitario, lamentablemente desde que ese maldito regreso, no hemos podido regresar al mundo muggle._

_Si por mí fuera, estaríamos en otro país, escondidos hasta que esta maldita guerra acabe, pero ese desgraciado tiene a la persona que más amo en sus garras, sonreí ante la ironía de la vida, soy un digno hijo al cumplir las expectativas de mis padres. Sin importar cuales son estas._

_Aunque mi padre nunca se enterara que consiguió su cometido y creo a un digno sucesor del linaje Malfoy. Bueno, si quitamos el hecho que no odio a los muggles y no creo en todas esas estupideces, que padre vive pregonando._

_Potter es una persona con la cual me hubiera gustado una amistad, lástima que mi padre lo odia y quería que me hiciera su amigo, para cuando tuviera su confianza, llevarlo directamente a su señor y quedar bien con él. _

_Pero como nunca he hecho lo que quiere, sino lo contrario, pues acabamos como enemigos, no me arrepiento, su personalidad siempre me dio curiosidad y quise investigarlo, aunque el vejete loco lo mantuvo oculto, no cubrió todas las áreas, con ayuda de mi madre utilizamos métodos muggles, fue fácil encontrarlo o a la asquerosa gente, que desgraciadamente comparte su sangre. _

_Su vida es un asco, al igual que la mía, solo que ahora tiene personas que lo quieren, lamente la muerte de tío Sirius, madre estuvo inconsolable. Ese día lo pasamos con tía Andy, por suerte, aunque mi prima es torpe sabe mantener un secreto, es mi mejor amiga, con ella soy yo mismo, con mis amigos solo muestro cierta parte de mi personalidad, todos hacemos lo mismo, por desgracia, la situación lo amerita. Tío Ted es un gran aficionado al beisbol y futbol, siempre me llevaba a partidos, con el sentí lo que es tener un padre._

_Mire por la ventana, mis entrañas se retuercen solo de pensar en matar a Dumbledore, pero si tengo que convertirme en asesino, lo hare, claro si Potter deja de meterse donde no lo llaman._

_Me di cuenta de su presencia, aunque tenga esa estúpida capa, si no puede estar sin hacer ruido, no le sirve de nada, odio esa maldita cosa. Esperé que todos salieran para inmovilizarlo y sentí un enorme placer al romper su nariz. Tome la capa y la guarde en mi baúl, no quiero que la use para seguirme y arruine mis planes, borre de su mente estos últimos minutos, así nunca sabrá que le quebré nariz y robe su capa._

_Los siguientes meses, fueron los más difíciles y caóticos de mí vida, el estrés y presión me tienen totalmente enfermo, baje considerablemente de peso. Solo un mes de estar en Hogwarts, el maldito de Voldemort mando un dedo de mi madre, entre en shock al verlo, eso dolió más que cualquier castigo que padre me hubiera dado. Cumplió su objetivo, me motivo._

_Además de tratar de arreglar el armario, empecé con los planes de matar a Dumbledore, sinceramente no puse mucho empeño en esa tarea, tengo la esperanza que al dejar entrar a los mortífagos, sea suficiente para evitar la muerte de al menos unos de mis padres, si me pusieran a escoger, elegiría sin dudar a mi madre. _

_Primero usé un medallón maldito, en ese momento me encontraba desesperado y no pensé bien las cosas. Lo próximo que intente fue usar a Slughorn, para que le regalara un licor envenenado al director._

_Lo que menos espere, es que Weasley acabara bebiéndolo, el idiota no me agrada, pero tampoco lo quiero muerto. Debido a ese contratiempo y el hecho que Potter se la ha pasado espiándome y siguiéndome sin importar que no tenga su estúpida capa, está destrozándome los nervios. Para evitar más sospechas, he hecho que Crabbe y Goyle tomen poción multijugos y se transformen en chicas, esto evita que sospeche más de lo que ya lo hace._

_Hubo un momento en que sentí que no podía y llore como un bebé, con Myrtle la llorona consolándome, por desgracia Potter apareció en el peor momento, nos enfrascamos en un duelo donde acabe gravemente herido, si no es por Snape, estoy seguro que estaría muerto._

_Lo bueno de este incidente, es que Potter dejo de seguirme por la culpa que siente cada vez que me ve, logre acabar de arreglar el armario y mande la señal, lo siento por todos los que acaben afectados por mis acciones. Pero si es de escoger, mi madre es más valiosa que todos ellos, corrí por los corredores buscando al director, sé que no lograre matarlo, pero al menos, hare como si quisiera. Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo actué._

—_**Expelliarmus—**__la varita del director fue a parar directo a mis manos, no sé porque lo hice, pero la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón._

—_Buenas noches, Draco—avancé unos pasos, lanzando miradas alrededor para comprobar si Dumbledore está solo, descubrí que hay otra escoba en el suelo, Potter debe de estar haciendo gala de su habilidad de meterse donde no lo llaman. _

— _¿Quien más está aquí? —pregunte serio, sin apartar la mirada, no soy idiota, puede que este Viejo, pero sigue siendo un mago poderoso y no me sorprendería que pueda hacer magia sin varita._

—_Yo también podría hacer esa pregunta ¿Has venido solo? —técnicamente si vine solo, pero estoy seguro que hay mortífagos cerca._

—_No. No estoy solo. Por si no lo sabía, esta noche hay mortífagos en su colegio—le informe, con la esperanza que pudiera proteger a los alumnos._

—_Vaya, vaya. Muy astuto. Has encontrado una forma de introducirlos, ¿no? —repuso Dumbledore como si me estuviera presentando un ambicioso trabajo escolar. _

—_Sí —respondí serio. _

—_Muy ingenioso. Sin embargo... Perdóname, pero... ¿dónde están? No veo que traigas refuerzos —evite gruñir por su estupidez, pensé que utilizaría su poder como director para sellar las salas comunes y al menos proteger a los que se encuentran dentro._

—_Se han encontrado con algunos miembros de su guardia. Están abajo, peleando. No tardarán en llegar. Yo me he adelantado. Tengo que hacer un trabajo—respondí tratando de ganar tiempo._

—_En ese caso, debes hacerlo, muchacho—Guardamos silencio. Seguí mirando fijamente a Albus Dumbledore, quien, aunque pareciera increíble, sonrió. _

—_Draco, Draco... tú no eres ningún asesino—dime algo que no sepa._

—_A veces hay circunstancias que nos transforma en lo que no somos, sin importar cuánto luchemos—dije con tristeza. _

—_Sí, sí lo sé. Estuviste a punto de matar a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley, llevas todo el curso intentando matarme; ya no sabías qué hacer. Perdóname, Draco, pero han sido unas pobres tentativas. Tan pobres, a decir verdad, me pregunto si realmente ponías interés en ello... —repuso Dumbledore con suavidad._

—_Trate de evitarlo, pero no podía fallar las dos misiones que me dieron, por eso esta noche…—escuche un grito amortiguado procedente del castillo, me puse tenso, espero que ese grito sea de un mortífago siendo masacrado._

—_Hay alguien que está defendiéndose con uñas y dientes. Pero dices que... ah, sí, que has conseguido introducir mortífagos en mi colegio, algo que yo, lo admito, consideraba imposible. ¿Cómo lo has logrado? —observó Dumbledore con tono despreocupado. Lo ignore y me concentre en los gritos, cuando reconocí los gruñidos, no pude evitar maldecir, trajeron a ese maldito lobo._

—_Quizá tengas que terminar el trabajo tú solo. Tal vez mi guardia haya desbaratado los planes de tus refuerzos. Como quizá hayas observado, esta noche también hay miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el castillo. Pero bueno, en realidad no necesitas ayuda. Me he quedado sin varita y no puedo defenderme—apuntó Dumbledore, lo mire a los ojos sin decir nada._

—_Entiendo. Temes actuar antes que lleguen ellos... —prosiguió Dumbledore con tono cordial, no pude evitar reír, no tengo miedo, solo quiero evitar dar el paso que me convertirá en un asesino, si algún dia mato, sera porque así lo decidí. Aunque desde fuera debo de verme muy asustado. Eso es lo que deseo mostrar. _

— _¡No tengo miedo! ¡Usted es quien debería tener miedo! —le espete de repente, actuando como Draco Malfoy lo haría, es gracioso que ni el director se dé cuenta._

— _¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? No creo que vayas a matarme, Draco. Matar no es tan fácil como creen los inocentes. Pero dime, mientras esperamos a tus amigos, ¿cómo has conseguido traerlos aquí? Veo que has tardado mucho en hallar la manera de hacerlo— No vi problema en contarle mi plan, después de todo y tal como menciono, solo estamos esperando al resto de los mortífagos._

—_Sea como sea, nos queda poco tiempo. Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones, Draco—dijo Dumbledore. _

— _¿Opciones? ¿Qué opciones? —grite molesto, si tuviera opciones no estaríamos en esta situación. _

—_Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo. Si pensaras matarme, lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste, en lugar de entablar una agradable conversación sobre los métodos que dispones para hacerlo. _

— _¡Yo no tengo opciones! ¡Tengo que liquidarlo! ¡Si no lo hago, él me matará! ¡Matará a mi familia! —aunque odie a mi padre, no pienso sacar nuestros trapos sucios._

—_Me hago cargo de lo comprometido de tu posición. ¿Por qué, si no, crees que no te planté cara antes? Porque sabía que lord Voldemort te mataría si se daba cuenta que yo sospechaba de ti —reí amargamente, me cree estúpido, se perfectamente que él conocía mi plan, pero para que adelantar esto, simplemente le seguí el juego._

—_No me atreví a hablar contigo de la misión que sabía que te habían asignado, por si él utilizaba la Legeremancia contra ti. Pero ahora, por fin, podemos hablar sin necesidad de andarnos con tapujos... Todavía no has cometido ningún crimen, ni le has causado ningún daño irreparable a nadie, aunque has tenido suerte que tus víctimas indirectas hayan sobrevivido... Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco. —continuó Dumbledore, en verdad piensa que puede o quiere ayudarme, para que cambiar un amo por otro, si fuera Potter el que me ofreciera esta alternativa la tomaría sin dudar, pero es este viejo manipulador. _

—_No, no puede. Nadie puede ayudarme. Él me dijo que si no lo hacía me mataría. No tengo alternativa—La mano de la varita me tiembla cada vez más. Después de todo, se supone que estoy aterrorizado. _

—_Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla también a ella. Tu padre, por ahora, es mejor dejarlo donde esta... Cuando llegue el momento también podremos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco... Tú no eres ningún asesino—lo mire con frialdad. Obviamente no lo soy, si alguna vez mato a alguien, sera bajo mis términos y no porque un psicópata lo ordena. _

—_Si fuera Potter el que me ofreciera este trato, aceptaría sin dudar, usted es igual o peor que Voldemort, lo manipula para que cumpla sus órdenes, como un simple títere, lo más triste de todo esto, es que el muy idiota no se da cuenta, al menos con Voldemort se a lo que me enfrento, si tengo suerte sobreviviré—dije con una sonrisa, sé que Potter está escuchando, no sé cómo, pero siento su magia, su presencia._

—_No, Draco. Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos—corrigió Dumbledore. Hay molestia en su voz, obviamente no le gusto lo que dije._

_En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera, y un segundo más tarde cuatro personas ataviadas con túnicas negras irrumpieron por la puerta de la azotea y me apartaron de en medio. _

— _¡Ha acorralado a Dumbledore! ¡Lo ha desarmado! ¡Dumbledore está solo! ¡Te felicito, Draco, te felicito! —exclamó Amycus y se volvió hacia Alecto, una mujer achaparrada que sonreía con entusiasmo. _

—_Buenas noches, Amycus y también has traído a Alecto... qué bien... —lo saludó Dumbledore con calma, como si lo recibiera en su casa para tomar el té. _

— _¿Acaso crees que tus estúpidas bromitas te van a ayudar en el lecho de muerte? —le espeto Alecto. _

— _¿Bromitas? Esto no son bromitas, son buenos modales —replicó Dumbledore. _

— _¡Hazlo! —dijo Fenrir extasiado. _

— _¿Eres tú, Fenrir? —preguntó Dumbledore. _

—_Exacto ¿A mí también te alegras de verme, Dumbledore? —contestó el otro con su ronca voz._

—_No, la verdad es que no... — Fenrir Greyback sonrió burlón, exhibiendo unos dientes muy afilados. Le goteaba sangre de la barbilla y se relamió despacio, con impudicia. _

—_Pero sabes cómo me gustan los niños, Dumbledore. _

— _¿Significa eso que ahora atacas, aunque no haya luna llena? Eso es muy inusual... ¿Tanto te gusta la carne humana que no tienes suficiente con saciarte una vez al mes? —Dumbledore se ve furioso ante el hecho que una escoria este en su colegio. _

—_Así es. Eso te impresiona, ¿verdad, Dumbledore? ¿Te asusta? —pregunto burlón. _

—_Bueno, no voy a negar que me disgusta un poco. Y debo admitir que me sorprende que Draco te haya invitado precisamente a ti a venir al colegio donde viven sus amigos... _

—_Yo no lo invité. No sabía que iba a venir... —murmuré asqueado. No mire a Greyback. _

—_No me perdería un viaje a Hogwarts por nada del mundo, Dumbledore. Con la cantidad de gargantas que hay aquí para morder... Será delicioso, delicioso...—declaró Greyback. Levantó una amarillenta uña y se tocó los dientes mirando al anciano con avidez._

— _Podría reservarte a ti para el postre, Dumbledore... —se relamió los labios, solo verlo me da nauseas. Las cosas pasaron rápido, hubo gritos y discusiones, al final fue Snape quien termino matándolo, me tomo de la mano para que huyéramos._

_Los meses siguientes a la muerte de Dumbledore, pasaron rápido. Potter apareció un día en mi casa, me negué a reconocerlo, sin importar cuantas veces padre insistió, lo ignore y fui a mi habitación, más tarde me entere que Potter y sus amigos escaparon con ayuda de Dobby. _

_El tiempo paso y sin darme cuenta, estoy en medio de un ataque masivo a Hogwarts, me encuentro corriendo por el bosque prohibido, herido y débil, buscando a mi madre, debido al cansancio y las heridas, me tropecé con una rama. _

_Al voltear, mi mirada se poso en la piedra negra junto a mis pies, algo en ella atrajo completamente mi atención, así que la tome y guarde, cuando encontré a mi madre, solo esperamos que la guerra acabara, al final Potter gano, nos sentamos en un lugar oscuro y apartado del Gran comedor, mi padre no piensa permitir que la familia Malfoy termine como los Black._

_Es un bastardo, pero uno con orgullo, astuto y muy inteligente, nos dijo que tomáramos la poción que cree, la cual diluye un poco el efecto de Veritaserum, dura un mes. _

_El plan, es que tomara la culpa de todo lo que paso, diciendo que uso un hechizo parecido al Imperius en mi, provocando que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera, sabe que recibirá el beso del dementor, sin importar que, por lo que es mi deber hacer que seamos respetados de nuevo. Obviamente no le importa que en realidad sea su CULPA. _

_Cuando seamos interrogados, nos apegaremos a este plan. Ya tenemos todas las posibles preguntas, cubiertas. Mi madre ya tiene los recuerdos seleccionados, principalmente mostrara en los que padre me torturaba, para que me volviera un digno Malfoy. Fuimos llevados a las celdas preventivas del ministerio. _

_Mi padre fue el primero en ser interrogado, no me sorprendió que nos permitieran estar presente, una forma de humillarnos aun más. Mire de reojo a todos los magos y brujas dentro de la sala, entre ellos estan Potter y su grupito, magos y brujas que fueron perjudicados por mi padre y no podía faltar la prensa, todos quieren estar presente para ver a los Malfoy caer._

—_Estamos reunidos para juzgar a la familia Malfoy, utilizaremos Veritaserum y se le harán una serie de preguntas para conocer hasta que punto apoyaron al que no debe ser nombrado— Mi comportamiento equivale al alguien ido y perdido en sus pensamientos, se supone que la mayor parte de mi vida, estuve bajo un hechizo de mi padre._

— _¿Nombre? —pregunto serio el auror encargado del interrogatorio._

—_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy—dijo mi padre ausente, aunque si alguien se fijara bien, notaria que sus ojos no estan tan extraviados como deberían. Le preguntaron todas las cosas que hizo por Voldemort, la cual respondió sin mentir, el rostro de todos los magos es de odio puro y terror. _

_Cuando le preguntaron, la implicación que nosotros tuvimos, la reacción fue otra._

— _¿Qué papel jugo su hijo? ¿Fue voluntario?—se supone que el Veritaserum hace que la persona hable sin restricción alguna y conteste de forma directa y concisa. Pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que mi padre se extendió más de lo normal._

—_No, no fue voluntario. Desde pequeño nunca ha hecho lo que pido, por lo que antes que entrara a Hogwarts, use mi propia versión del Imperius para que hiciera todo lo que dijera y si por algún motivo se liberaba del hechizo, lo amenazaba con matar a su madre. _

_Debía volverlo la persona que nuestro señor quisiera tener a su lado. Su comportamiento fue lo primero que corregí, hice que odiara a los hijos de muggle, Potter, Dumbledore, los Weasley y toda aquella persona que estuviera en contra de nuestros ideales, una perfecta copia de mi persona. Sabía que podía conseguir más partidarios. Fue perfecto, con el hechizo se transformo en el hijo que siempre quise. _

_Antes de ir al ministerio por la profecia, potencie el hechizo y agregue una poción que haría que se sometería a lo que mi señor le ordenara, una precaución por si algo salía mal en la mision, hice bien, ya que fui encerrado en Azkaban y no había forma de colocar el hechizo de nuevo._

_Fui liberado por mi señor y reforcé el hechizo, al ver que este fallaba continuamente, cuando estaba lucido, se revelaba constantemente y me di cuenta que el hechizo no funcionaba como debería, supongo que usarlo tantos años hizo que su mente empezara a liberarse con facilidad, pero tuvo que hacer la mision que nuestro señor ordeno, meter a los mortífagos a Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore, sino lo hacía moriríamos, así que aunque se liberara del hechizo, haría lo que le fue ordenado—incredulidad, horror, repulsión y comprensión, es lo que note en la mayoría de las personas, no esperaban esa respuesta._

— _¿Por qué nadie noto que su hijo estaba hechizado? —pregunto de nuevo el auror._

—_Es diferente al Imperius, debo de ordenar detalladamente como quiero que se comporte, lo que debe decir y hacer. Mi hijo pensó que todo lo que decía y hacia eran ideas suyas, claro que cuando lograba liberarse, sus emociones se desbordaban, su magia se descontrolaba y sufría recaídas, nada que no pudiera manejar—observe disimuladamente los rostros de las personas en la sala, note al grupito de Potter, al ser héroes debieron permitirle quedarse, todos estan en shock, viendo a mi padre como si fuera un monstruo._

—_Terminamos con usted, procederemos con el interrogatorio de Narcissa Malfoy—dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt serio, mi madre se sentó en la silla que padre ocupo, aunque no le dieron Veritaserum. _

_Ella confirmo lo que padre dijo e incluso proporciono memorias, estas son las de mi "entrenamiento" cuando padre usaba el Crucio o me torturaba de forma ingeniosa y creativa, las últimas son con apoyo de tía Bella. Muchos estan palidos y apartaron la vista en varias ocasiones, no son agradable de ver, muchas veces escape de morir desangrado y siempre terminaba con los huesos rotos. La ventaja de usar estas memorias, es que cuando las analicen verán que son verdaderas._

—_No podía hacer nada para proteger a mi niño. Ni siquiera tuve la posibilidad de separarme, según nuestras leyes, los hijos quedan con los padres, por lo que hice lo que pude, consolándolo y curándolo, cuando su padre acababa con las "lecciones". _

_Sé que lo hizo porque Abraxas le dejo todo a Draco, ellos eran muy unidos, Lucius se resintió y se desquito e hizo de Draco su arma—lagrimas caían sin control, pero aun mantenía la frente en alto._

—_Es suficiente, espero que todos estén de acuerdo conmigo y evitemos interrogar a Draco Malfoy, quiero que sea llevado a San Mungo y le hagan una revisión, para ver si aun sigue bajo la influencia de su padre—todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ya lo habíamos previsto y padre tuvo el placer de mantenerme bajo Imperius, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y Crucio hasta que mis músculos se resintieron. _

_Estoy tan acostumbrado, que cuando me Crucio ni siquiera deje salir un sonido, no quería que los Aurores que nos custodiaban se dieran cuenta, mi padre siempre fue un mago poderoso y hacer magia sin varita, no le fue difícil, mas con hechizo que siempre a realizado con facilidad._

_El objetivo de todo este teatro, es conseguir la compasión y comprensión de todos en el mundo mágico, me encargare que seamos respetados y amados. Ya tengo todo planificado. Al llegar a San Mungo, confirmaron que estuve bajo muchos hechizos de manipulación y tortura. Pocos días después, mi madre y yo fuimos absueltos y dejados libres, ayudo que Harry testificara a nuestro favor.]_

Después de eso, todo el mundo mágico se entero de mi trágica historia, me mordí la lengua cada vez que alguien me mira con lastima y comprensión, lo primero que hice fue disculparme con las personas a la que mi padre perjudico, dándole una indemnización, el ministerio tuvo que abstenerse a quitarnos el dinero, después de todo, es mio y al ser inocente no pudieron quitarme nada.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron Harry y su grupito, estuve pensando la forma en que debía comportarme y decidí que lo mejor es darles entender que sabía todo lo que les hice, disculpándome, no me sorprendió cuando todos dijeron que no fue mi culpa y que sería bueno empezar de nuevo, el más reacio fue Ronald, claro que eso cambio cuando lo trate amablemente.

Nos hicimos amigos, aunque no todos son dóciles, la chica Weasley sigue odiándome a muerte. Luego se acercaron mis amigos, con ellos fue más fácil, aunque al comienzo fueron reacios, como cualquier Slytherin que se respeta. Luego de una hora, el hielo se rompió y ahora somos más unidos. Ni siquiera a ellos les conté la verdad detrás de todo este teatro.

Poco a poco las personas fueron aceptándonos, pero lo que hizo que adoraran el suelo que piso, fue la creación de varios comedores comunitarios, orfanatos, nuevas alas en San Mungo.

Además de la empresa tecnológica que proporciono nuevos empleos, esta es mezcla lo mágico con lo muggle, tuve que conseguir permiso especial del ministerio para mi empresa, ya que se supone que no podemos modificar mágicamente ningún artefacto muggle, pero Kingsley considero que estos pueden ayudar a proteger al país y facilitar nuestras vidas, la ley sigue vigente, solo que mi empresa es la excepción y solo los artículos que nosotros creamos son permitidos.

Ahora en el mundo mágico las computadoras, celulares y otros aparatos eléctricos son permitidos, solo que estos son más innovadores, aunque eso no evito que se sigan usando lechuzas, puede que los celulares y computadoras sean una forma fácil de comunicarnos, pero pueden ser intervenidas y la información fácilmente adquirida, cuando estuvimos en tiempo de guerra las lechuzas también eran interceptadas, pero hoy en dia se les aplica hechizos que las vuelven invisibles e indetectables, por lo que los magos siguen usando a las lechuzas para mandar correspondencia delicadas y que no desean que nadie lea, así como artículos personales.

Además de las computadoras y otros electrónicos, creamos los trajes especiales hechos de nanotecnología y magia, son usado mayormente por los Aurores, estos repelen varios hechizos y balas muggles.

También estan las nuevas cámaras de seguridad movibles, estan dentro de un pequeño insecto de metal, invisible al ojo humano y que visualiza cualquier irregularidad, su función es muy parecida a la del ojo de Moody. Los Goblins son mis mayores compradores y un sin números de artefactos que tienen a muchos magos y brujas fascinados.

Termine mis estudios, preparándome tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle, cree muchos de los nuevos artefactos que ahora los Aurores, Medimagos, domadores, pocionistas y muchos otros usan para tener una eficacia superior. Cuando mi empresa estuvo bien asentada, quise entrenarme aun mas, considere entrar a la academia de Aurores, pero mi madre sugirió que el ejercito muggle es la mejor opción. No quiero quebrarme como lo hice con la mision que ese maldito me dio.

A los veinte me enliste en las fuerzas armadas británicas, el entrenamiento fue brutal, pero mi meta es ser el mejor, gracias a los entrenamiento que recibí desde niño, fui enviado a un intensivo curso que duro doce semanas, donde debíamos salir graduados autosuficientes, capaces de disparar un arma con precisión absoluta mientras corríamos, matar silenciosamente con un cuchillo o un garrote, trepar montañas y cruzar ríos con un trozo de cuerda, o marchar 25 Kilómetros en dos horas y 15 minutos. Mi objetivo era entrar a las fuerzas especiales, estar en el mejor escuadrón.

A los que los nervios o músculos no les permitían pasar estas pruebas, eran enviados de vuelta a sus unidades. El entrenamiento era extremadamente realista, en muchos ejercicios se usaba munición real.

Llevaba cinco años en el ejercito, estaba en una mision de infiltración en Irak como asistente del presidente de una empresa británica muy reconocida, sospechoso de vender armas nucleares a terroristas, el objetivo era conseguir cierta información, para confirmar o negar dicho rumor, el cual resulto ser cierto, recopile lo requerido y cuando escapaba recibí cinco disparos en el pecho, sentí el impacto y un dolor insoportable.

Al abrir los ojos, mire a tres hombres rodeándome, su rostros muestran incredulidad, miedo y negación, aproveche eso para dispararles y correr, llegando al punto acordado con mi superiores, cuando estuve sentado en el helicóptero, respire tranquilo, claro que antes arregle mi camisa, no hay forma que pueda explicar la sangre, agujeros y sobre todo, cómo es que sigo vivo.

Pero sé que algo cambio, no podía quedarme rodeado de muggles, por lo que solicite mi baja, falsifique una enfermedad donde la agitación y trabajo de campo no podían ser realizados. Recibí muchas condecoraciones en estos cinco años, hice un total de ochenta misiones, todas de alto riesgo. En varias ocasiones en el frente, como líder.

Cruz Militar, Es concedida en reconocimiento de "un acto o actos ejemplares de valentía durante operaciones activas contra el enemigo en acciones terrestres a todos los miembros de cualquier rango de Nuestras Fuerzas Armadas.

Cruz Victoria, Sólo se otorga por actos de extraordinario valor ante el enemigo y que conllevan un riesgo extremo de la propia vida.

Cruz George, es otorgada por actos de extrema valentía.

Cruz de vuelo distinguido, otorgada por actos de valentía durante vuelo en operaciones activas contra el enemigo. Mis superiores no querían dejarme ir, después de todo, no es común que alguien de mi edad fuera sobresaliente en todas las áreas y en tan corto tiempo, pero no tuvieron opción.

Prácticamente me volvieron un _Gryffindor_, incluso lo supere a todos ellos. Estas las guarde junto a la de la orden de Merlín de primera y segunda clase, una fue por ayudar en la guerra, sin importar mi _condición_ en ese momento.

Harry exagero al decir que sin mi ayuda, todos hubieran muertos apenas llegaron y la guerra la habría ganado Voldemort. La segunda si siento que la merezco, se me otorgo por contribuir a mejorar nuestra sociedad.

Luego de recoger mis cosas, despedirme de mis compañeros y amigos, me aparecí en la mansión, siento que algo pasara y quiero estar en la seguridad de mi habitación. Tomé un baño y fui a dormir, la transición ataco horas después y fue dolorosa. Mi aspecto es irreal, etéreo, más delicado, cualquiera pensaría que estoy usando glamour para verme más atractivo, admito que mi apariencia sube mi ego, soy vanidoso no lo niego.

La marca tenebrosa desapareció, algo que en verdad me alegro, claro que dicha alegría desapareció al ver el nuevo tatuaje que poseo, está en mi pecho, es oscuro, muy siniestro si me preguntan. Presiento que es la apariencia real de la muerte, es una persona encapuchada parecida a un dementor, con una espada y encadenado, como si estuviera siendo contenido. Odio que mi cuerpo este mancillado, ni siquiera el glamour lo cubre.

Pocos meses de recibir mi_ herencia_, la cual vino con una cantidad absurda de información, decidí recorrer los mundos, mientras lo hacía, llegue a un valle donde solo hay montañas, encontré un enorme lobo del tamaño de una casa, fue horrible verlo atado y con una espada atravesando su hocico, odio cuando maltratan a los animales, odie a padre por conseguir que ejecutaran al hipogrifo y estuve feliz al escuchar que escapo. Admito que siento debilidad por los animales.

—Tranquilo, te liberare—saque mi nueva varita y desvanecí la espada, para luego cortar las cuerdas que lo sometían, aunque antes de hacerlo, lo acaricie y mime, dudo mucho que se deje una vez libre. Grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando se transformó en un niño de no más de cuatro años. Quien me mira con temor y esperanza.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? —susurre con suavidad.

—Fenrir—que lindo, su cabello es negro y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, facciones delicadas, es tan tierno. Evite hacer una mueca al recordar cierto hombre lobo, que poseía el mismo nombre y tenía gusto por los niños, ese desgraciado recibió el beso del dementor y hace mucho su cuerpo fue devorado por gusanos y demás bichos.

— ¿Y tus padres? —pregunte acercándome con calma y sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

—Me separaron de mi papi cuando era bebé y me ataron aquí—me mordí el labio y no pude evitar abrazarlo cuando empezó a llorar, no se quienes hayan sido los desalmados que dañaron a un ser tan hermoso y adorable.

— ¿Sabes dónde está tu papi? ¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunté preocupado, si le hicieron esto a este adorable niño, si tiene hermanos, quien me garantiza que no hicieron lo mismo con ellos.

—Tengo tres hermanos, una hermana mayor y dos menores, aunque solo conozco a Hela, ella se proyecta astralmente y me visita continuamente, a los otros no los conozco personalmente, tenemos un vínculo que nos permite saber de la existencia del otro, es gracias a la magia que nuestro papi nos trasmitió, eso evito que me deprimiera—dijo con una hermosa vocecita.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Y cómo es que hablas tan bien siendo tan pequeño? —pregunte impresionado, si está aquí de bebé, quiere decir que no debería ni poder hablar.

—Hela, Jormungander y Sleipnir. Puedo hablar bien y se muchas cosas, debido a que papi nos lanzó un hechizo cuando nacimos, que nos dio el conocimiento sobre los nueve mundos, creo que intuía lo que pasaría y quería que si alguna vez lográbamos escapar, fuéramos a mundos donde no seriamos reconocidos, aunque solo las cosas necesarias para mi supervivencia, tengo doscientos años, Hela tiene quinientos años, Jormungander tiene cien y Sleipnir tiene ciento cincuenta.

—No estoy seguro de poder encontrar a tu papi, pero si tienes un vínculo con tus hermanos; puedo encontrarlos a ellos—abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin importar la edad que tenga, sigue siendo un niño. Supongo que es igual que los magos, envejecemos muy lento, ya que después de cumplir treinta, tienen que pasar diez años para envejecer uno.

— ¿Por qué me ayudarías? —pregunto suspicaz, no pude evitar sonreírle con aprobación, es bueno que no sea confiado.

—Porque ningún niño merece ser encadenado y separado de sus padres, sin importar el motivo, los niños deben de ser protegidos y amados—por su mirada comprendió la seriedad de mis palabras.

—Me gustaría que vivieran conmigo, prometo protegerlos y darles todo lo que necesiten—como respuesta, estiro sus bracitos para que lo cargara, lo tome y aparecí en la mansión. Madre está de vacaciones, por lo que no tendré interrupciones.

Creo saber dónde se encuentra uno de los niños o en este caso niña, si Hela es la misma que rige Helheim, pues será fácil dar con ella y traerla conmigo, puedo poner a alguien en su puesto. Comimos algo y le di ropa que era mía, le queda perfecta.

—Si no estás cansado, iremos primero por tu hermana—dije mirándolo con detenimiento.

— ¡Si, vamos! —exclamo contento. Tome su mano y nos aparecimos en Helheim, aunque aún no me he presentado oficialmente a mis súbditos, ellos con solo verme me reconocen, por lo que no tuvimos problemas de llegar donde Hela se encuentra, está sentada en un trono, es una mujer hermosa, aunque la mitad de su cuerpo se ve putrefacto.

— ¡Maestro! —exclamo inclinándose, la mire detenidamente, ella se ve asustada y preocupada, al ver a su hermano conmigo.

— ¿Esa es tu verdadera forma? —pregunte curioso.

—No, es la que utilizo para ganar respecto y temor—respondió sin levantarse. Mire como cambiaba su apariencia y delante apareció una niña de diez años, no había nada putrefacto en ella, es hermosa, parece una muñeca de porcelana, tiene cabello negro y ojos rojos casi anaranjados.

—Te hare una pregunta y quiero que conteste con la verdad ¿Te gusta vivir aquí? —la mire con seriedad y espere paciente.

—No, lo odio, pero Odín me condeno a pasar la eternidad recibiendo almas, no tuve opción, no quería que estuviéramos cerca de nuestro papi—susurro resentida. Si la información que me llego es correcta, Odín es Dios de la sabiduría, la poesía y la inspiración, así también es dios de los muertos y la guerra. Sería como el segundo al mando, por eso no le fue difícil colocarla ahí, aunque incluso él me debe obediencia, sin importar su cargo, los dioses de la muerte, siempre me obedecerán primero.

—Si te doy la oportunidad de dejarlo y vivir con tus hermanos ¿Lo harías? —me miro con tanta esperanza, que dolió.

—Si, por favor—no lo pensé, solo cerré los ojos y la libere de este deber, en su lugar puse al demonio que la ha estado ayudando, ahora él será el nuevo regente, le di instrucciones y lo deje para que se familiarizada con su nuevo puesto, mañana iré por los otros dos, regresaremos a la mansión y descansaremos, cuando nos aparecí, le pedí a los elfos que arreglaran dos habitaciones. Odín no se enterará de inmediato de la ausencia de Hela, para eso debe de querer contactarla.

—Mañana iremos por sus hermanos, ahora descansen—asintieron sonriendo, los guie a sus habitaciones y me fui a la mía. A la mañana siguiente fuimos por Jormungander, gracias a Hela fue sencillo, admito que tuve recelos al verlo, use un hechizo para que pudiéramos respirar bajo el agua, cuando lo libere, se transformó en un niño de dos años, es solo un bebé. Contuve la rabia y enojo, contra la persona que los dejo en semejante lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Sleipnir? —le pregunte a Hela, sus ojos rojos casi anaranjados brillaron y apretó los labios furiosa.

—Es el caballo de Odín, el usa a mi hermanito como un simple _animal_, sus arneses son ligaduras que le impiden regresar a su forma normal, papi lo visitaba constantemente, ya que es el único al que tiene acceso, pero Odín le prohibió verlo cuando se dio cuenta—la mire incrédulo, para luego ponerme furioso.

—Quiero que te quedes con tus hermanos, lamentablemente es peligroso que me acompañen, si lo que dices es cierto, la extracción será peligrosa, piensa claramente el lugar donde se encuentra, apareceré y veré como puedo llevármelo sin que Odín se dé cuenta—ella asintió seria y se llevó a los pequeños a su habitación.

—Dinky— al instante una elfina domestica apareció.

—Vigila a los niños y llévales algo de comer—le ordene.

—Si amo, Dinky se hará cargo de los amitos—me concentre en la imagen que extraje de Hela, al aparecerme, no sin antes lanzarme un hechizo para Heimdall no me vea, según lo que Hela explico, puede verlo todo y es quien avisa cuando Asgard va ser invadido, me acerque directamente al caballo de ocho patas y con mi magia elimine los arneses, al instante se transformó en un niño de unos tres años, transforme una piedra en el caballo para que no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia y ordene que tirara a Odín cuando lo montara y escapara, no sé cuándo ocurrirá ni me importa. Regrese a la mansión, al instante los niños bajaron y abrazaron felices a su hermanito.

—Les ofreceré lo mismo que a Fenrir, pueden vivir conmigo, los protegeré y cuidare de todos ustedes, si es posible intentaré encontrar a su papi—había duda en Hela, pero solo esperanza y deslumbramiento en Fenrir, Jormungander y Sleipnir.

—Nos gustaría, gracias—respondió Hela por todos. Cuando mi madre regreso de sus vacaciones, los presente como mis hijos, todos conservaran sus nombres, su padre no pudo estar con ellos, es lo único que les dio, además de su magia y conocimiento.

Al comienzo estuvo desconcertada, pero no me cuestiono y estuvo feliz de tener nietos, con el pasar del tiempo, los niños se adaptaron y empezaron a llamarme papá y abuela a mi madre, Hela es muy apegada a ella.

Estuvimos diez años más en Inglaterra, decidí ser modelo y conocer un poco más del mundo muggle de esta forma, aunque fueron solo cinco años. Los otros cinco decidí trabajar en el ministerio, no fue difícil conseguir un empleo, el ministro considero que era apto para el cargo de relaciones internacionales. Todos en el mundo mágico saben que estoy casado y tengo hijos, usamos glamour para Hela, después de todo, se supone que es la primogénita, tiene la misma edad de la hija de Harry.

Mi esposo esta de viaje por negocios, un pretexto del porque nadie lo conoce. Pude haber dicho que murió, pero presiento que Loki aparecerá tarde o temprano y podrá estar con nosotros sin levantar sospechas.

Luego que mi madre sucumbiera por la viruela de dragón, no quería seguir usando glamour en los niños, decidí que lo mejor es que viviéramos en Estados Unidos, como embajador de Inglaterra.

Algo que descubrí es que tengo un don o habilidad. Supe exactamente el dia y hora en que ella se iría, puedo ver el tiempo que les queda a las personas, al comienzo no comprendí, pero con el pasar del tiempo, entendí.

Le dije que podía curarla, pero dijo que preferiría seguir adelante, respete su decisión, se que a pesar de todo, amo a mi padre y estaba cansada. Los niños lloraron mucho y obviamente ninguno envejecimos, en mi caso por mi condición y los niños por su origen.

Mis habilidades mágicas se fortalecieron, al punto que puedo hacer cualquier hechizo sin varita, así como leer las mentes de las personas y sondear sus recuerdos, sin que se den cuenta. He estado entrenándome, mejorando todas mis habilidades, tanto muggles como mágicas. El ejercito ayudo a fortalecer mi mente.

Empecé a coleccionar armas muggles, tengo muchas, incluso las que use cuando serví y simplemente quise coleccionarlas. Las he incorporado al entrenar, algo que no podía hacer en el ejército, nunca se sabe cuándo las vaya a necesitar o mi magia por algún motivo falle.

Hela desde que conoció a mi madre cambio su apariencia, ahora es rubia platinada y ojos azules como su abuela, Fenrir es cabello negro y ojos verde, al igual que Sleipnir, Jormungander o Jor como lo llamo al ser tan largo su nombre, cambio su cabello a rubio platinado y ojos grises como los míos. Como sabiendo que deben de parecerse a mí, todos adquirieron rasgos que solo los Malfoy poseemos, así que nadie puede negar que son míos.

* * *

Edad y acciones de Draco

17 años-Termina la guerra mágica y solo dos semanas después Draco es liberado, abre todo los sitios mencionados y crea su empresa.

20 años- Entra al ejercito

25 años-se retira y conoce a los niños. Se vuelve inmortal.

25-30- es modelo

30-35-decide trabajar en el ministerio. Poco tiempo después se muda a Estados Unidos.

Hola chicas y chicos, esta es mi nueva historia, espero les haya gustado, como pueden ver, aquí el personaje principal es Draco. Aparecerá Harry y otros personajes, pero por primera vez, nos enfocaremos al cien por ciento en nuestro querido dragón.

Sé que muchas se dieron cuenta, la pareja principal son Draco/Loki, más adelante se mostraran otras parejas, así como personajes de los vengadores.

Edad de los niños.

Fenrir tiene doscientos, que equivale a cuatro en edad humana.

Hela tiene quinientos que equivale a diez.

Jou tiene cien, que equivale a dos.

Y Sleipnir tiene ciento cincuenta que son tres. La cuenta la saque cuando vi la película de los vengadores, cuando Thor dijo que tiene mil quinientos años, los cuales vienen siendo treinta, que es la edad que quise ponerle, ellos envejecerán un año cada cincuenta.

Con respecto a los magos, decidí que después de los treinta, ellos envejecerán un año cada diez.


	2. Chapter 2 Planetas

**EIHWAZ **Es el que conecta los tres ámbitos, el cielo, la tierra y el mundo infernal, esta runa contiene el misterio de la vida y la muerte, a la que unifica místicamente su esencia.

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Marvel.**

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un chico de apariencias y una personalidad que se ajusta a las situaciones que se le presentan, lo que nunca espero fue que su vida diera un giro tan drástico cuando "murió". Ahora tiene una nueva familia y hará lo que sea para protegerlos, sin importar quién sea el enemigo.

_**Hechizos**__**—**__** Accio**_

_Pensamientos "Hola"_

_Recuerdos [Hola]_

Otro idioma "Hola"

**Voz sobrenatural****—Hola**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Planetas**

**Pov Draco **

Vivimos en New York, Manhattan, compre un edificio donde abrí la sucursal de mi empresa, no es el primer país donde me expando, pero si donde decido quedarme. Nuestra casa es un Pent-house, en el mismo edificio donde esta mi nueva empresa, para cualquiera lo que gaste seria un fortuna, en mi caso no es nada, usamos los dos últimos pisos, cuenta con dos cocinas, dos piscinas, cuatro bibliotecas, tres mágicas y una muggle, un salón de cine, veinte habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, dos gimnasio, un pequeño jardín y otras salas que no tienen mucha utilidad, añadiendo las que reforme, como el salón de duelo, laboratorio de pociones, boticario, invernaderos, el lugar es enorme.

Poco tiempo después que los niños vinieran a vivir con nosotros, decidí explorar este universo, algo que no pude terminar de hacer al encontrarlos, empecé con los nueve reinos: Helheim, el reino de los muertos. Svartálfaheim, el reino de los elfos oscuros. Niflheim, el reino de las nieblas y el terror. Jötunheim, el reino de los gigantes. Midgard, el reino de los humanos también conocido como Mannaheim y es donde nosotros vivimos.

Los dioses cruzan el puente Bifröst para llegar a Midgard. Vanaheim, el reino de los Vanir la tribu de los dioses de la naturaleza y de la fertilidad. Alfheim, el reino de los elfos de la luz también conocido como Ljusalfheim. Asgard, el reino de los dioses Æsir. Muspelheim, el mundo primordial de fuego, allí se encuentra el Ginnungagap. También están las famosas nornas, seres que predicen pasado, presente y futuro, son las que deciden el destino de los "héroes"

Las valquirias son las encargadas de guiar a dichos héroes a un lugar llamado Valhalla, cuando caen en batalla, sinceramente no sé si eso se aplica a todos los héroes de los nueve mundos, supongo que cuando Harry muera, ira ahí.

Estos nueves, Odín los considera parte de su reino, sin importar la relación que posea con ellos, pero existen otros. Saakar, es el cuarto planeta de la estrella Tayo, miembro de la agrupación de ocho cuerpos celestes más importantes que conforman el sistema de estrellas de Tayo dentro de la galaxia de Fornax.

Saakar es el único planeta en el sistema de estrellas Tayo conocido para ser habitado por vida inteligente.

El planeta y sus lunas son actualmente habitadas por cuatro principales especies inteligentes, aunque la cuestión de cuál de estas especies es realmente nativa del planeta es un tema de debate entre los habitantes. Además, otras especies fuera del mundo han convertido quedaron varados en la superficie del planeta en los últimos años.

Se considera un planeta salvaje lleno de extremos. Sin embargo, es el planeta más geográficamente diverso en el sistema de estrellas de Tayo. Regiones exteriores una vez incluyen grandes desiertos con increíbles formaciones, paraísos tropicales en las faldas de volcanes humeantes, páramos árticos montañosos, grandes archipiélagos, lagos y océanos. Exhibe grandes extensiones de desierto salvaje, poblado por una gran variedad de criaturas peligrosas no inteligentes, grandes y pequeñas. El planeta es orbitado por dos satélites: Aakar y Sabyr - la Luna rota.

Otro planeta es Xandar, este sufrió muchos ataques pero aun se mantiene. Vormir es el sexto planeta en el sistema Helgentar, y era el hogar de las Vorms. Es un planeta remoto y árido.

Maveth es un planeta que se creía que fue una vez un hermoso paraíso. El planeta fue el hogar de nueve civilizaciones tecnológicamente avanzadas, que prosperaron en nueve ciudades diferentes. Cuando lo fui a visitar, me tope solo con un lugar desolado, al parecer algo o alguien provoco semejante destrucción.

Nidavellir es el planeta natal de los Enanos. Es una mega estructura de anillos múltiples que orbita el núcleo de una estrella moribunda. Hala, el mundo natal de los Kree, estuvo un tiempo en guerra con Xandar, el planeta base de los Nova Corps.

Morag es un planeta oceánico situado en la Galaxia de Andrómeda, en la Estrella Binaria Eclipsante. Algunos habitantes de este planeta fueron los roedores Orloni y criaturas acuáticas similares a un cocodrilo.

Zen-Whoberi es el planeta natal de los Zehoberei, una raza de seres de piel verde. Debido a la superpoblación, el planeta estaba al borde del colapso; la pobreza era común, los niños no tenían hogar y la gente constantemente recorría el planeta en busca de restos. Esto cambió cuando el planeta fue invadido por un tal Thanos con su ejército Chitauri.

Los invasores procedieron a aniquilar a la mitad de la población del planeta. A pesar de este horrible acto de asesinato masivo, el planeta fue efectivamente salvado; los Zehoberei restantes pudieron prosperar más fácilmente en su planeta sin sucumbir al hambre o la pobreza, y los recursos del mundo ya no disminuyeron.

Contraxia es un planeta frío y helado a menudo visitado por los diferentes Clanes de Devastadores como un lugar para relajarse. Titán es el planeta hogar de Thanos, el único sobreviviente de su especie, quienes se extinguieron luego de haber agotado todos sus recursos.

El Planeta Soberano es un colectivo de planetas y el mundo natal de la raza genéticamente modificada del mismo nombre. Aakon es el mundo natal de los aakonianos. Berhert es un planeta florecido cubierto de bosques, tiene cuatro satélites conocidos.

Ría es uno de los mundos fuera de los Nueve Reinos bajo la protección asgardiana, es el planeta natal de los Kronanos. Arago-7 es un planeta seco habitado por los Hurctarianos.

Drez-Lar es uno de los muchos planetas de la galaxia a los que se puede llegar a través de la Red de Teletransportación Neuronal Universal. Tiene dos satélites conocidos.

Terma es otro de los muchos planetas de la galaxia a los que se puede llegar a través de la Red de Teletransportación Neuronal Universal. Tiene tres satélites conocidos.

Zenn-la es un planeta prospero donde se inculca el pacifismo, estos fueron solo los que visite, sé que hay muchos más. Así como existen diferentes planetas y universos, hay muchos dioses de la muerte.

Irónicamente soy el amo de todos, me presente ante ellos meses después de tener a los niños, los más destacados son: Freyja, Hécate, Kali, Morta, Perséfone, Santa muerte y muchos otros, ellos reclaman las almas para mantenerlas en su territorio, al ser el amo de la muerte los mando a todos, ellos me deben obediencia. Odín es el único, al que exigí no le dijeran nada, me presentare ante él, en el momento adecuado.

La muerte en mi interior, suele viajar a estos mundos y supervisarlos, mi condición me permite hablar todos los idiomas y conocer las costumbres y leyes de todos los mundos, algo útil en verdad.

Tampoco he tenido el valor de hablarle a mi propia muerte, como me gusta decirle, es raro y sinceramente no me siento cómodo aun con esta nueva responsabilidad. Me di cuenta al estar fusionados, ella o él, no sé si tiene sexo, está satisfecho con que sea su amo, ¿Por qué? Es algo que no sé, supongo que, así como estoy recibiendo el conocimiento de todos, puede que sepa el mío, mis deseos, secretos, hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi vida.

Le di otra calada al cigarro en mis dedos, últimamente fumar se ha vuelto costumbre, me relaja y ayuda aclarar mi mente. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Señor Malfoy, tiene una visita—dijo el jefe de seguridad del edificio, nadie puede acceder a mi hogar, cuento con mi propio elevador, por lo que para que alguien logre llegar a mi piso, debe de ingresar el código, el cual solo lo posee el señor Smith, pero como seguridad extra, debo de ingresar un código que les permita subir, ya que aunque el señor Smith ingrese el código, si no doy la autorización ingresando el mío, nadie puede subir. Algo bueno en verdad, las personas pueden ser chantajeadas.

Por el lado mágico, puse las barreras más poderosas que conozco, ningún mago puede entrar a menos que lo autorice, el único que posiblemente tenga acceso es Loki, el padre de los niños, ya que su magia es muy parecida a la de ellos. Además de añadir la tecnología que yo mismo cree.

— ¿Quién? —pregunte curioso, no esperaba a nadie.

—Harry Potter—una sonrisa surco en mis labios al oírlo. No lo he visto desde hace dos años, luego que mi madre murió, al menos personalmente, hemos estado carteándonos y hablando por teléfono.

—Que suba—ingrese el código de autorización, no se para que está buscándome, lo último que supe de ese idiota, fue que su segundo hijo entro a Hogwarts. Cuando el timbre sonó, fui abrir.

—Buenos días Draco, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento—asentí y lo deje pasar, lo guie hasta una de mis salas, la que tiene mejor vista.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Harry? —sonreí mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Chasquee los dedos, al instante aparecieron dos tazas de té y pastelitos.

—Se que debo de oírme repetitivo ¿Pero has logrado extraer la capa? James la quiere y bueno, no entiende razones—traté de no reír, ante la forma exasperada en que dice todo. Obviamente falle, por lo que me fulmino y bufo molesto.

—Como te informe la primera vez que preguntaste, mi cuerpo absorbió las reliquias y se fusionaron con mi núcleo, es imposible—apretó los labios con obstinación. Sabe que me volví el amo de las reliquias, pero no conoce la magnitud de lo que este título representa.

Y no estoy mintiendo, las reliquias se fusionaron con mi núcleo, bridándome la capacidad que estas proporcionan, la única que puedo extraer es la varita y es muy difícil, solo lo hice una vez, cuando libere a mis niños.

— ¿Por qué tus hijos no asisten a Hogwarts? Es decir, si no me equivoco, tu hija mayor debería de tener la edad para entrar —levante una ceja ante la pregunta fuera de lugar, que está haciendo. Ahora fue mi turno de bufar exasperado.

—Hela tiene diez como tu hija, me ofende que lo olvides. De igual forma, pago profesores particulares ¿Me estás interrogando? —pregunté enarcando una ceja, después de contestar su pregunta, solo negó y rio. Hablamos de lo que hemos hecho, su familia y la mía, le conté sobre el _nacimiento_ de mi último hijo. Quien ahora _tiene_ dos años.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que conocieron a mi Hela, todos quedaron sorprendidos, nos topamos en el callejón de diagon, los hijos de Harry solo tenían cinco, siete y nueve, mi princesa usaba un glamour para aparentar cinco.

Decidí ser la _madre_ de mis hijos, principalmente porque use glamour para fingir los embarazos de los demás, los únicos que se sorprendieron al verme, fueron Hermione y Harry. Por suerte a nadie le extraño que me hubiera casado con un hombre, aunque todos se molestaron por no haber sido invitados a la boda, les dije que fue en el país de origen de mi esposo y fue algo rápido, les prometí hacer una fiesta en cuanto mi_ esposo_ regresara.

Nunca he salido con una chica, ni siquiera con Pansy, quien insistió en querer ser mi novia, ahora está felizmente casada con Blaise y tienen una hermosa niña llamada Natalie, quien da la casualidad, esta en el mismo año que el segundo hijo de Harry, son amigos en realidad, según me conto Pansy, el grupo de su hija consiste en Theilan hijo de Theo y Daphne y Albus, el hijo de Harry, este hecho hizo rabiar mucho a la comadreja, lástima que Hela no tiene esa edad, pero cronológicamente hablando, no hubiera funcionado, todos conocen cada uno de mis pasos y se habrían dado cuenta.

Por lo que mis embarazos fueron debidamente planeados. Recuerdo que tuve que explicarle a Harry y Hermione sobre los embarazos masculinos. Nadie tuvo la delicadeza de explicárselo, obviamente él se fue con lo seguro, la chica Weasley, nunca me paso desapercibido la forma en que miraba a algunos chicos, incluyéndome.

Me conto que ha estado teniendo problemas con Ginny, al parecer a su _adorable_ esposa no le agrada nuestra amistad, supongo influye que este empujando a Harry, para que se fije en hombres. Llevamos más de diez años siendo amigos, me sorprende que no se haya rendido.

Mi amistad con Hermione y Ron fue lenta, ellos fueron los que sufrieron más con mi personalidad en Hogwarts, Harry también, pero nosotros teníamos esa forma retorcida de _hablar._ Recuerdo que al comienzo estuvo desconfiada, como temiendo que aun estuviera bajo la_ influencia _de mi padre, pero al ver que no era así, congeniamos perfectamente, con Ron fue más difícil, pero termine siendo su amigo, aunque no tan cercano como lo soy con Harry.

— ¿Eres así por las reliquias? Es decir, sigues igual de hermoso—la vergüenza y nervios se notan a leguas, pero al parecer su curiosidad es mayor. La comadreja menor debe de estarse volviendo loca, al ver lo bien que me veo, cuando ella se arruga cada día más.

La pregunta debe habérsele ocurrido a Hermione, se perfectamente que esos dos saben mi condición. Aunque debo de dar por seguro que Ron también.

—Los hombres no somos hermosos, soy atractivo, digamos que las reliquias solo detuvieron el tiempo—un brillo de entendimiento apareció en su mirada.

—Se que por lo general se usa con las mujeres, pero tú la superas a todas y aunque digas que no se usa en hombres, seguiré diciendo que eres hermoso—negué exasperado, hacer cambiar de idea a Harry, es como hacer sangrar una roca.

—Si no te conociera, pensaría que quieres tener algo conmigo ¿Estas interesado? —pregunte con picardía. Harry se ruborizo y me vio molesto, al ver mi sonrisa. No vivirá mucho, solo cuatrocientos años. Es una lástima, porque me agrada, su amistad es valiosa y refrescante.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y aunque antes pudo haber pasado algo entre nosotros, ahora no te veo de esa forma, pero tengo ojos y soy hombre. Me gustaría que cenáramos juntos mañana, las familias, quiero disculparme por todas las molestias que te he causado—me llevo bien con Hermione, Harry y Ron, pero la chica Weasley es otra cosa, es en verdad resentida, al parecer no le agrado que haya salido bien parado en la guerra. El plan de mi padre, no cambio su opinión con respecto a mi persona.

—No tengo problema, siempre y cuando controles a tu _esposa_—dije con burla, hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Lo acompañe a la puerta y nos despedimos.

Justo al cerrar la puerta, apareció Hela, me convenció que la dejara ir a la escuela muggle, por el momento será la única, ya que los niños aun no controlan su transformación, de igual forma no tienen la edad.

—Hey princesa ¿Cómo te fue? —dije al verla con su hermoso uniforme, es negro con blanco, decidí meterla en la mejor escuela: Dalton School, es mixto, uno de los más caros y prestigiosos, compré una limosina para que llevara y trajera a mi niña.

—Bien, tengo muchas _amigas_ muggles, aunque la mayoría son aburridos, pero me sirven para entretenerme—dijo con una sonrisa, a todos los niños se les pego el término que los magos usamos, por lo que no es raro oírlos decir muggles o Merlín.

No pensaba meterla en ninguna escuela, menos muggle, pero quería conocer a los humanos en persona, nunca asistí a una, ya que mi madre siempre me contrato profesores particulares, le sugerí lo mismo, pero quiere vivir la experiencia de una niña normal.

—Me alegra que te entretengas, mañana iremos de compras, así que estate lista, después de la reunión con el señor Stark, iremos a la quinta avenida—su grito se oyó por todo el lugar, desde hace días, se la ha pasado insistiendo que su ropa muggle ya paso de moda, por lo que quiere renovar su armario, conozco a una diseñadora exclusiva, Stella McCartney, por petición mía, vendrá a una de sus sucursales aquí en New York, le pedí que diseñara ropa que solo mi hija tuviera, algo exclusivo y único.

Ella me debe un favor, ya que modele muchos de sus diseños masculinos, fui su modelo por el tiempo que decidí trabajar como tal, lo hice por aburrimiento, admito que la ropa muggle es innovadora, su especialidad son los femeninos, pero los masculinos son todo un éxito.

—Gracias papi, tendré listo a los pequeños—dijo emocionada y se fue a su habitación. Nunca pensé que ser padre sería tan difícil, pero no me molesta, aun no sé si algún día tendré hijos propios, pero con los que tengo es suficiente, de igual forma no tengo interés en nadie.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

Las cosas con Ginny estan en verdad tensa, no puedo creer que siga tan obstinada y resentida con Draco, el sufrió mucho a manos del idiota que se hacía llamar su padre, incluso Ron se lleva bien con él.

Me di cuenta del error que cometí al casarme con ella, solo dos años después de nuestra boda, al comienzo todo iba de maravillada, pero Ginny quedo embarazada y tuvo que dejar de jugar quidditch, se resintió mucho por eso y ahora las cosas estan cada vez peor, en definitiva no es como su madre, los niños no son muy unidos a ella, creo que los ve como los responsable de truncar su carrera.

—Regresaste de ver al mortífago reformado—dijo con odio, gracias a Merlín los niños estan recorriendo la ciudad en compañía de Ron y Hermione.

—No empieces, Draco no se volvió mortífago porque quiso y lo sabes perfectamente, es mi amigo y te agradecería que dejes de llamarlo así—sisee molesto, camine hacia mi habitación, la última vez que estuvimos juntos íntimamente fue antes del nacimiento de Lily.

Me gustan tanto los hombres como mujeres, pero tengo una clara preferencia por los primeros, ame mucho a Ginny pero su comportamiento y forma de ser, mato todo el amor que alguna vez tuve por ella, ahora no puedo estar en la misma habitación sin que peleemos.

—Acaso no vez que quiere separarnos, ha estado presentándote a sus estúpidos amigos—suspire cansado.

—No ha hecho tal cosa. Y no veo nada de malo en que quiera presentarme a sus amigos, creo que olvidas que también se los presento a Ron y Hermione, son muggles, soldados con los que trabajo mientras estuvo en el ejercito, Hermione dijo que Draco es un soldado condecorado por su valentía, lealtad y sacrificio por los demás, no es la persona retorcida que tanto te gusta escribir en el periódico, estas ganándote enemigos por hablar mal de él, sabes que ha hecho mucho por el mundo mágico y es estimado—desde que Ginny trabaja en el profeta, ha estado insultando y haciendo reportes amarillistas sobre su persona, es peor que Rita Skeeter y eso es mucho decir.

— ¡Claro, defiéndelo, siempre haces lo mismo, estoy harta!—grito mirándome con rabia.

—Mañana cenaremos con la familia de Draco, mas te vale comportarte—sisee con frialdad, ella me vio indignada y se fue azotando la puerta con fuerza, suspire cansado y me dispuse a tomar un baño, desde que nació Lily dormimos en cuarto separados, al comienzo me dolió, pero ahora estoy aliviado, estoy considerando seriamente en divorciarme, no lo hice antes por los niños, pero la situación es insostenible, nuestras peleas son algo que los niños ven todos los días, no es sano.

Lo bueno es que la custodia de los niños me sera otorgada, solo por esta vez estoy agradecido que la ley no haya sido cambiada luego de lo ocurrido con Lucius Malfoy, aunque según Hermione es porque nadie lo propuso, ella dijo que lo haría en el momento adecuado, presiento que solo estaba esperando que esto pasara, sabe que amo a mis hijos y hubiera sido doloroso para mi separarme de ellos.

Estamos en New York porque Ginny tiene que hacer un reporte sobre el partido de quidditch que hubo entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, se negó a ir a otro lado y para evitar una nueva discusión acepte.

Al dia siguiente le conté sobre la cena a Ron y Hermione, necesito apoyo con Ginny y no quiero que arruine la cena, es la primera vez que conoceremos a todos los hijos de Draco, aun alucino cada vez que pienso que fue él quien los tuvo.

Las horas pasaron rápido y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, nos encontramos en el restaurante, los niños estan emocionados por conocerlos, Draco se volvió famoso entre la juventud por sus innovadores inventos.

—Al parecer no vendrá, eso es bueno, podemos cenar sin tener indigestión—dijo Ginny con rencor.

—Pues espero traigas la poción para dicho malestar, porque acaban de llegar—le dijo Hermione molesta por su comportamiento, ellas ya no son amigas como antes, solo se toleran por la familia, a decir verdad y aunque es triste, Ginny no tiene muchos amigos, los perdió a todos con su comportamiento.

Mire a Draco entrar con todos sus hijos, las personas en el restaurante voltearon a verlos impactados y no es para menos, son muy llamativos. Mire con detenimiento a los niños que no son rubios, al parecer el padre posee cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Cuando le pregunte a Draco el tipo de chico que le gustan, dijo que cabello oscuro y ojos claros, por lo que no me sorprende, aunque la mirada de Ginny se volvió más afilada y adquirió un brillo peligroso, no soy el único que lo note, Hermione esta tensa y puedo notar que tiene su mano en la varita, solo espero que la cena pase sin problema alguno.

* * *

**Pov Odín **

Mire a Loki molesto y nervioso, sé que no miente, desde hace unas semanas todos sus hijos desaparecieron de su confinamiento, Sleipnir simplemente escapo luego que me tiro, algo que nunca había pasado. Ya he mandado a mis mejores soldados a rastrearlo. Debo de mantenerlo al margen de esto, si se entera que sus hijos están desaparecidos, hará lo que sea por localizarlo y no puedo permitirlo.

Lo peor de todo, es que Sleipnir no fue el único, sino también Hela, Fenrir y Jormungander, la única que sabe es mí amada Frigga, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión de separar a Loki de sus hijos, ni siquiera cuando le dije que ellos serían los causantes de mi muerte y traer el Ragnarok. Destruyendo Asgard.

—Retírate—cuando se fue, llame al líder de escuadrón, esperando que trajera buenas noticias.

—Lo siento mi rey, no conseguimos localizarlos, es como si hubieran desaparecido, no hay rastro alguno de ellos—lo mire molesto.

—Sigan buscando, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, mucho menos Thor y Loki, ambos solo entorpecerán la búsqueda—tengo que encontrarlos, sin importar las consecuencias, ellos deben ser encerrados.

—Como ordene—el tiempo transcurrió y no ha habido noticias, han pasado dos meses y las cosas siguen igual, además del problema con los Jotun, Thor cometió la imprudencia de atacar y matar a muchos de ellos, rompiendo la frágil alianza que poseemos, como castigo lo exilie a Midgard. Solo espero que la situación no empeore.

Debo de mantener a esos engendros controlados, no puedo permitir que ninguno sea libre, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, no pienso morir y menos por culpa de esos monstruos. No los mate por petición de mi amada, pero estoy considerando deshacerme de ellos, solo así podre estar tranquilo y no me preocupare nunca por algo que no sucederá.

* * *

**Pov Morrigan**

Mire con una sonrisa a mi amo, fui bendecida, pudo haberme tocado alguien déspota y cruel, como el ser que Harry Potter venció, ese chico estuvo a punto de estar en mis manos, pero su madre empleo todo su poder para salvarlo, por lo que decidí aceptar su sacrificio. Al ver que poseía dos de mis reliquias, pensé que sería mi nuevo amo, pero no estaba destinado.

He existido por miles de millones de años, antes solo éramos Dagda y yo, estábamos solos, exploramos los diferentes universos, pero todos eran un vacio negro, no había nada, ni siquiera sabemos cómo fue que aparecimos o quien nos creo a nosotros, con el pasar de los años empezamos a sentirnos afligidos, por lo que Dagda decidió empezar a crear cosas, estrellas y los llamados planetas, los cuales hizo con diferentes ecosistemas.

Le gusto tanto, que creó una forma de vida superior a sus anteriores creaciones, todas diferentes unas de otras y situadas en los planetas, admito que sentí envidia de su habilidad e imaginación, por más que lo intente no pude crear cosas hermosas. Todo iba bien, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que dichos seres estaban atacándose unos a otros solo por diversión, en ese momento decidí intervenir, ver que no les pasaba nada influyo mucho en su comportamiento.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de mi deber y habilidad, les enseñe lo que es el dolor, miedo, ira, amor y apreciación ante la vida que les fue otorgada. Decidimos darles un tiempo de vida, claro que Dagda decidió cuanto tiempo viviría cada una de sus creaciones.

Con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que también puedo crear, pero no de la misma forma, mis creaciones tienen el objetivo de terminar con la vida que Dagda crea, logramos encontrar un equilibrio y los universos fueron tomando forma, las creaciones empezaron a reproducirse, solo observamos su evolución.

Las reliquias surgieron en un momento de depresión, tome del vino que Dagda crea para relajarse y en un momento de estupidez estas surgieron, no fue la idea más sabia y me arrepentí cuando me di cuenta que el ser que consiguiera reunirlas, me sometería. Pasaron años de mano en mano, de universo a universo, hasta que llego a la de los magos y con el tiempo a mi amo.

—Es bueno ver que aun tienes permitido verme ¿Cuándo me presentaras a tu _amo_? —pregunto con desprecio. Dagda se horrorizo por lo que hice y dijo que fui inconsciente, no lo negué, porque todo lo que dijo es cierto.

—Aun no lo conozco en persona, pero sabe que estoy muy cerca. Esta preparándose mentalmente, es un buen hombre—lo defendí mirándolo con frialdad.

—Tú decides que hacer con tu tiempo, por mi parte prefiero quedarme en mi palacio personal—mire alrededor, hay solo animales y plantas, vive en una hermosa cabaña, siempre que desea ver sus creaciones lo hace en el lago que este planeta posee, lo creo para su uso personal.

Estuvimos hablando y poniéndonos al dia, se que dentro de poco no tendré tiempo y de igual forma, Dagda se volvió alguien perezoso, no le gusta moverse, engordo tanto que esta irreconocible, algo que creí imposible, puede tomar una apariencia más pulcra, pero solo pensarlo lo cansa, dudo mucho que me visite, en todo este tiempo que convivimos, descubrimos cual de los dos es más fuerte, sorprendentemente fui yo.

Sonreí y disfrute de pasar el rato con mi hermano y juntos vimos a sus descendientes, los autodenominados dioses. Dagda tuvo varios hijos con varias razas, por mi parte, salí con varios hombres y mujeres pero no tuve hijos.

—Me tengo que ir, debo supervisar el trabajo de mis siervos—así como Dagda creó a la mayoría de los seres, también cree seres que tienen el papel de recolectar almas en el tiempo estimado.

No solo eso, sino que fui quien implemento la depredación, quería controlar el número de individuos de una especie, para proteger al ecosistema de ser sacado de equilibrio, ya que si una especie se multiplica sin control podría acabar con el equilibrio de dicho ecosistema y esto no solo se aplica a los animales, aunque por algún motivo los seres han estado multiplicándose mucho, al parecer tendré que buscar otra forma de controlarlo. Dagda es inconsciente y no le importa esto, me toca mantener el orden.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando mi amado hermano creo seis poderosas piedras, las cuales dan un poder aun superior al ser que las posea, al menos no es tan letal como lo que hice, porque si queremos podemos destruirlas, pero decidió dispersarlas, dijo que mientras no estuvieran juntas no habría peligros para sus creaciones.

Estas piedras son ahora conocidas como las gemas del infinito, cada una posee una función, esta la gema del tiempo, es de color naranja, esta gema le da al portador un control total sobre el tiempo, incluyendo el viaje temporal. Desde el pasado primordial al distante futuro, cualquier periodo es accesible o visible con este poder. Esto permite al portador incluso usar el tiempo como arma, atrapando a sus enemigos e incluso mundos enteros en ciclos de tiempo sin fin. También puede hacer que aquellos cercanos envejezcan o rejuvenezcan.

La gema del poder, es de color rojo, Contiene una comunicación con todo el poder, la fuerza y la energía que alguna vez ha existido o existirá. Aumenta los poderes de las otras gemas del Infinito. Permite al portador duplicar casi cualquier habilidad súper humana y volverse invencible.

La gema del espacio, de color morado, permite al usuario existir en cualquier lugar (o en todos los lugares), mover cualquier objeto a cualquier parte del universo, saltar por el espacio o rodearlo

La gema de la realidad de color azul, Quizás la gema más poderosa y la más difícil de utilizar. Concede al portador sus deseos, aunque éstos sean una contradicción de las leyes físicas. Si no se considera bien el deseo, puede terminar en desastre.

La gema del alma de color verde, es la más peligrosa, que esta gema siente y se alimenta de almas. Permite al usuario robar, manipular o alterar las almas, vivas o muertas. Esta en particular entorpece el trabajo de mis siervos, ya que ellos recolectan almas para luego permitir que estan reencarnen de nuevo.

Y por ultimo esta la gema de la mente de color amarillo, El poseedor de esta gema ve sus poderes mentales incrementados y puede acceder a los sueños de cualquier otro ser. Usada conjuntamente con la Gema del Poder, es posible acceder a todas las mentes que existen al mismo tiempo.

Lo que hizo Dagda es permitirle a sus creaciones poseer una pequeña parte de nuestro poder, apenas una milésima, por eso no le preocupa dejarlas tiradas por el universo, no estoy de acuerdo, nosotros nacimos con estos poderes, sabemos manejarlos.

Aunque mi amo ahora posee los mismo poderes, presiento que Dagda creó estas gemas para darles a algunas de sus creaciones algo parecido, si mi amo se enfrentara a cualquier ser que posea todas las gemas, igual ganaría, porque mi poder es su poder, solo que no sabe el alcance de este, apenas ha tocado una pizca de este y como no me ha preguntado, decidí no informarle hasta que lo desee.

Mientras tanto, solo permaneceré a su lado y protegeré de todo aquel que desee hacerle daño, estoy feliz con el amo que me toco.

* * *

Dagda-Dios celta de la vida, al menos esta dentro de esa categoría, hay varios pero elegí el primero que salió y que según decía es el mas poderoso.

Morrigan- Diosa celta de la muerte, su nombre significa la gran reina o reina espectral.

Hola chicos y chicas, este es el segundo episodio de mi historia, el próximo lo subiré hasta que actualice mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en ellos. Mil gracias por sus votos y comentarios.

El tiempo entre los planetas varía, pueden pasar años en Midgard y solo días o meses en Asgard. Pasa lo mismo con todos los planetas, lo digo para que no se confundan con el tiempo.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos

Bella.


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendonos

**EIHWAZ Es el que conecta los tres ámbitos, el cielo, la tierra y el mundo infernal, esta runa contiene el misterio de la vida y la muerte, a la que unifica místicamente su esencia. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Marvel.**

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un chico de apariencias y una personalidad que se ajusta a las situaciones que se le presentan, lo que nunca espero fue que su vida diera un giro tan drástico cuando "murió". Ahora tiene una nueva familia y hará lo que sea para protegerlos, sin importar quién sea el enemigo.

_**Hechizos**__**—**__** Accio**_

_Pensamientos "Hola"_

_Recuerdos [Hola]_

Otro idioma "Hola"

**Voz sobrenatural****—Hola**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Conociéndonos **

**Pov Draco**

Me vestí con un traje Armani negro a la medida, corbata azul con rayas grises, camisa blanca, mi cabello lo recogí en una cola alta. Baje para tomar la limosina que me llevara a Stark International.

Mire las calles de Nueva York con indiferencia, esto es lo que odio del mundo muggle, tantas personas y vehículos circulando continuamente, sé que el mundo mágico es igual en cierto modo, pero en lo que transporte se refiere, somos muchísimo más rápidos. Al menos con un traslador y aparecerse, por supuesto.

Al llegar, todas las miradas se posaron en mi persona, fui directamente donde la recepcionista, quien informo que me esperan.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? —una mujer pelirroja y ojos azules, me mira con duda. Me ha pasado mucho, para los muggles, soy demasiado joven para ser dueño de una empresa multimillonaria y estar en este negocio. No solo trabajo con los muggle, soy el embajador mágico de Inglaterra en este país.

Por lo que tengo que estar yendo continuamente al Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana o el Mágico Congreso de USA, también conocido por sus siglas MACUSA, es el máximo órgano de gobierno de la comunidad mágica en Estados Unidos de América. Como embajador, he tenido continuas reuniones, tratando de mejorar la relación entre nuestros países.

—Virginia Potts—dije con seguridad. Esta sorprendida y fascinada _"dios, es atractivo y joven"_

—Sígame por favor, gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotros—al igual que mi compañía, Stark International también realiza desarrollos innovadores en mejoras tecnológicas, avances científicos, aeronáuticos, robóticos, ingeniería automotriz y no sé qué otras cosas. Antes su empresa era de armamento.

Aunque nosotros abarcamos muchos campos y por eso es la más solicitada, recibimos muchos contratos, incluyendo los de la NASA. No solo aquí en estados unidos, sino también en otros países. Recién estamos incursionando en avances médicos.

Malfoy International es la más importante y poderosa, seguida por Stark International, esto solo paso debido a que Stark decidió dejar de fabricar armamento y sus acciones cayeron mucho antes que pudieran estabilizarse de nuevo.

Se puede decir que la diferencia es muy poca. Tengo sucursales en Japón, Corea del sur, Rusia, China, Suiza, Polonia, Alemania, Francia, Brasil, Italia, India, Arabia Saudí y obviamente Estados Unidos, la sede principal la tengo en Londres.

No hay inversionistas, soy el único dueño, he presenciado que puedes ser destituido y echado de tu propia empresa, si los accionistas así lo deciden. Prefiero no tener que rendir cuenta a nadie, tengo suficiente dinero para mantenerme a flote.

—Él es Draco Malfoy, dueño de Malfoy International —la misma mirada que ella tuvo, la poseen todos en esta sala.

—Buenos días—sonreí ante el coro de buenos días, están varios empleados. Aunque Virginia Potts es la nueva directora general, fue Anthony Stark quien pidió esta reunión.

—Señorita Potts, creí que fue Anthony Stark quien solicitó esta reunión, pero no lo veo aquí—todos conocen a ese hombre. Después de todo, es un_ héroe_ muy conocido por los muggles.

—Bueno, aún no ha llegado, pero podemos…—antes que pudiera continuar, recibí una llamada, me disculpe para poder contestar.

—Papi, ¿Vas a tardar? —la voz de Hela se escuchó del otro lado. Suspire algo molesto, porque pensaba cerrar este negocio rápido. Pero el idiota de Stark no aparece, le daré solo quince minutos.

—Esperare solo quince minutos, si el señor Stark no aparece, me iré. No tardare, así que estén listos—hable un poco alto, para que me escucharan. De igual forma, quienes más salen beneficiados son ellos.

—Gracias papi—sonreí y colgué.

—Lamento eso, solo puedo esperar quince minutos—fue lo único que dije, ella asintió y se fue hacer una llamada, pasado el tiempo estipulado, me disculpé con todos, a pesar que no fue mi culpa.

—Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero mis hijos me esperan, arregle una nueva cita con mi secretaria—le dije a la señorita Potts, se ve muy molesta y avergonzada.

—En verdad me disculpo por hacerle perder el tiempo—le sonreí y me fui. Suspiré cuando estuve dentro de la limosina. Al estar cerca de mi destino, le escribí a Hela para que bajaran.

—Tardaste papi—dijo Fenrir cuando subieron.

—No podía irme apenas llegando, es de mala educación—fuimos a la quinta avenida, donde se encuentran las boutiques más caras y conocidas en el mundo de la moda, nuestro destino: Stella McCartney.

Entramos y al instante, una gran cantidad de empleados nos recibieron, ofreciéndonos bebidas y tratando de ganarse nuestra aprobación, me recuerdan a los elfos.

—Draco Malfoy. No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de atractivo—sonreí a la mujer que apareció delante de nosotros.

—No soy el único, parece que el tiempo no ha pasado sobre ti—se ruborizo y rio como adolescente.

—Siempre tan galante ¿Quién es mi clienta? —pregunto animada.

—Mi hija, Hela Malfoy—su mirada sorprendida lo dijo todo. Algo que muchos suponen al escuchar los nombres de mis hijos, es que soy fanático de los dioses nórdicos, al parecer los muggles tienen libros de las historias de dichos dioses, no todo es cien por ciento correcto, pero acertaron con los nombres.

—Eres picaron, la tuviste casi adolecente—ya tengo una historia para esto.

—Me case joven, en Inglaterra pertenecer a una familia de varias generaciones, noble, indica cumplir con una serie de requisitos, mi esposa fue escogida antes que naciera, nos casamos para unir nuestras familias, poder político y todo eso—desestime como si no fuera importante, tampoco me preocupa lo que unos simples muggles puedan pensar. Para los muggles, la tuve alrededor de los veinte. En mi registro muggle, tengo treinta, cinco años después de congelarme.

— ¿Y tu esposa? —pregunto interesada.

—Murió al nacer Jou—Fue lo único que dije.

—Lo lamento—después de eso, se puso a trabajar, tomo sus medidas y le pregunto sus gustos y estilo. Al acabar nos dirigimos al restaurante, nos encontraremos con la familia Potter y Weasley.

—Apéguense a nuestra historia, ni siquiera tienen que ser muy amables, sino les gusta ser interrogados, díganselos—más vale que no traten mal a mis hijos o hechizare tanto a Harry, que deseara haber domado mejor a su esposa. Al entrar al restaurante, las miradas de los Weasley y Potter se posaron en nosotros, si es posible, todos mis hijos adquirieron esa pose y mirada digna de todo Malfoy.

—Buenos días, lamentamos la tardanza—la mirada de Ginevra se volvió afilada y envidiosa. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, ser amigo de Harry, Hermione y Ron, implico ver a todos Weasley en algún momento, les agrado a la mayoría (Percy, los gemelos, Bill y Charlie) el resto de la familia son unos resentido, que no aceptan que fui _manipulado_ y no pude controlar mis acciones, aunque presiento que la enemistad con el resto del clan Weasley es culpa de la comadreja.

—Gracias por venir Draco, ellos son mis hijos James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna—dijo Harry señalándolos, puede que nos mudáramos hace dos años, pero no veo a sus hijos hace cinco. El mayor se ve de unos catorce años, tiene el cabello negro y ojos marrones como su madre, el segundo es una copia miniatura de Harry, entro a Hogwarts el año pasado, cabellos negros y ojos verdes esmeralda como su padre.

Y la pequeña es una copia de su abuela, con algunos rasgos Weasley, de diez años, es pelirroja pero no como los Weasley y ojos verdes esmeralda. Tío Sirius me enseño una foto de los Potter, por eso pienso que es una copia de Lily Potter.

—Y mis hijos son Rose y Hugo—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la niña es pelirroja y ojos azules, su cabello si es de una Weasley. El niño también tiene los mismos rasgos. La niña se ve de la edad de Albus y el pequeño de Lily. Me sorprende que estén teniendo sus vacaciones de verano en este país.

—Encantadores—fue lo único que dije, evité rodar los ojos al ver la mirada afilada que la chica Weasley está dándome.

— ¿Eres un ángel? —pregunto Lily con una mirada ilusionada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, es un ex-compañero de tu padre y tíos!—le grito furiosa Ginny. La pequeña la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, espere que se disculpara por gritarle pero solo volteo la cara.

—Tu madre no quiso gritarte amor, solo esta estresada—le dijo Harry besando su cabecita.

—Preséntanos a tus hijos Draco—dijo Hermione dándole una mirada de advertencia a su cuñada.

—Solo les presentare a Jormungander, tiene dos años y Sleipnir Malfoy tiene tres años—mi pequeño solo sonrió. Se ve tan adorable.

—Mucho gusto—todos lo vieron impresionado por su forma tan correcta de hablar, pero no pienso pedirle que hable como bebé solo para complacer los estándares de otros, mis hijos son muy inteligentes, sino les gusta esa explicación, haya ellos.

—Soy Fenrir Malfoy—dijo serio, todos, excepto los niños, se tensaron al oír su nombre, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Hela Malfoy—el orgullo y prepotencia, en ese aspecto se parece a mí, cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

—Te gustan las historias nórdicas—afirmo Hermione con una sonrisa. Solo asentí, es la única explicación para que mis hijos posean dichos nombres.

—Culpable—sonreí divertido, se puso hablar de todo lo que sabe de dicho tema.

— ¿Se parece a su padre?—pregunto Harry viendo a Fenrir. Mi pequeño decidió solo cambiar un poco sus rasgos, por lo que debe parecerse mucho a Loki.

—Así es, cabello negro y ojos verdes, irónicamente—fue lo único que dije, las manos de la chica Weasley se pusieron blancas de lo fuerte que sostiene la servilleta, es cierto que me gustan los chicos con cabello oscuro, pero no quiere decir que me guste Harry, tal vez en nuestra adolescencia hubiera pasado algo, de no ser por las circunstancia.

Después de todo es mi tipo, ahora ya no me atrae sexualmente, solo siento un gran aprecio y cariño. Y le hubiera presentando un chico atractivo que este a su altura, si no es porque no quiero lastimar a sus hijos, si algún dia decide separarse, me encargare de conseguirle la pareja adecuada.

La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno, claro que los comentarios malintencionados de Ginevra no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie, incluso los niños sintieron la tensión. Me sorprendí cuando Ron la regaño y Harry trato de callarla continuamente.

—Entonces no solo eres embajador de Inglaterra en el área mágica, sino también abriste una sucursal en este país—asentí y le explique que necesitaba un cambio de aires, luego de la muerte de mi madre. No es un secreto que abrí empresa en todo el mundo, lo que no es muy conocido es que trabajo de la mano con los muggles.

—Draco Malfoy relacionándose con muggles, que bajo has caído—dijo Ginevra con desprecio, al escuchar la posible asociación con Anthony Stark.

— ¡Ginny! —exclamo Harry molesto.

— ¿Estudias en Ilvermorny? —pregunto James mirando a Hela. Tratando de eliminar la tensión que se creó en el ambiente. Y atrayendo la atención hacia su persona, para que nadie notara los susurros furiosos que sus padres estan teniendo en este momento, es obvio que discuten.

—No, papi nos contrató maestros particulares, pero como quiero aprender de los muggles, estudio en una escuela muggle y en casa aprendo magia—dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Estudiaras en Hogwarts cuando cumplas once? —pregunto curioso Ron. Luego de aclararles la edad del resto de mis hijos.

—No, si llego a estudiar en un colegio mágico, seria en Ilvermorny, vivimos aquí después de todo—respondió tranquilamente.

La cena transcurrió sin problema, a pesar de los continuos comentarios de mal gusto de la comadreja, hasta que escuchamos explosiones y gritos fuera del restaurante, justo a solo unos metros de nosotros, se estrelló el famoso Iron Man, porque no me sorprende, sentí una mano tirando de mi manga, Hela señalo imperceptiblemente donde se encuentra un rubio con capa y martillo.

—Es el tío Thor si nos ve, nos reconocerá—susurro muy bajo. Me levante cargue a Jou y tome la mano de Sleipnir. Hela hizo lo mismo con Fenrir. No creo que sea posible con los cambios que tienen, aunque prefiero no arriesgarme.

— ¿Dónde van? —pregunto Harry, sacando su varita.

—Aun lugar seguro para usar un traslador. Guarda esa varita Harry, esta pelea no te concierne, los muggles tienen sus propios héroes, mejor busca un lugar seguro para tus hijos—puedo ver la lucha interna que tiene. Típico de los Gryffindor, pensé al notar lo mismo en el resto.

—Draco tiene razón, debemos de proteger a nuestros hijos, fue un gusto verte—dijo Hermione seria, tomando la mano de Hugo y Rose, asentí y me dirigí a los baños, al instante active el traslador, suspire aliviado cuando estuvimos seguros.

—Supongo que si no querías que nos viera, es porque no confías en él—dije serio.

—Tío Thor no es malo, solo que cree todo lo que Odín le dice, papi Loki odia eso de él —es comprensible.

—Si él está aquí ¿Creen que su padre también? —pregunte serio.

—No lo sé, nosotros no podemos sentirlo, aunque queramos, nuestra magia no estan conectadas aun, pero tal vez él sí pueda—asentí y suspire cansado, fue un largo dio. Lleve a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, les di el beso de buenas noches y me retire a la mía, al parecer conoceré al otro padre de mis hijos, sonreí por lo raro que se oye, incluso en mi mente.

* * *

**Pov Loki**

Dolor, mucho dolor es lo único que siento, no sé cuantas horas han pasado, desde que llegue a este planeta he sido torturado, tanto física como mentalmente.

—Aun no es suficiente dolor, debes de aprender a soportarlo, no me gusta tener juguetes débiles—no puedo ver bien, alguien vertió acido en mis ojos, solo mi magia evito que los perdiera.

—Ahora dime ¿Quién es tu amo? —gruño una voz apretándome el cuello.

—Púdrete—apretó tan fuerte mi cuello que crujió, por un momento pensé que lo había roto, el aire fue cortado abruptamente, cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte, pero lo único que sentí fue otra ola de dolor.

—No sera tan fácil, tú me servirás lo quieras o no, pero antes debo de enseñarte que conmigo no se juega. Solo eres una ficha más y ya tengo la tarea adecuada—fue lo último que escuche, cuando la oscuridad me rodeo.

Al despertar, note que fui inmovilizado, puedo ver grilletes en mis manos y pies. Antes que pudiera orientarme, un fuerte latigazo golpeo mi espalda, jadee y me mordí los labios para evitar gritar, no pienso darles gusto.

Escuche al Otro reír con gusto, es un ser repugnante líder de los Chitauris, ni siquiera recuerdo como vine a parar a manos de estos malditos desgraciados, pero no importa, ya nada importa, sin importar lo que desee, terminare haciendo lo que quieren, la tortura solo es un juego para ellos.

No los ayudare voluntariamente, suficiente tuve de seguir ordenes de seres que solo ansían el poder y que me ven como un simple trofeo o arma. Otro se puso frente a mí y paso su asquerosa lengua por mi rostro, saboreando mi sangre, solo verlo me provoca nauseas, cerré los ojos y deje que el dolor me llenara, solo quiero descansar, es mucho pedir.

Todo esta confuso en mi mente, lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, fue a un grupo de mortales gritando y apuntándome con sus primitivas armas, antes de comprender lo que pasa, mi cuerpo se movió solo, atacándolos. Termine controlando a dos y llevándome el Teseracto, ocurrieron una serie de hechos que me tienen ahora en medio de una batalla.

Mire con molestia a los vengadores, mi mente no está clara, siento una compulsión que me obliga hacer lo que no quiero, es como si mi cuerpo fuera controlado por otra persona, a pesar que puedo hablar, no puedo decir que estoy siendo controlado, aunque tampoco lo haría, menos delante de un montón de humanos que solo quieren verme muerto. Ahora estoy liderando un ejército de Chitauri, todo bajo la orden de Thanos, solo pensar todo lo que pase, hasta llegar a la mano de este maldito, me da escalofrió.

_[Todo comenzó con la dichosa coronación de Thor, la cual fue interrumpida por dos gigantes de hielo a los cuales deje entrar, porque aunque muchos consideraban a Thor listo para ser rey, me di cuenta que solo cometería las peores decisiones con su arrogancia e inmadurez, cuando se lo comente a Odín, simplemente dijo que la coronación era un hecho, sé que no fue la mejor manera, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, ellos intentaban recuperar el cofre. En contra de las órdenes de padre, Thor decidió atacar Jotunheim, acompañado de su cuarteto de idiotas, decidí acompañarlo y avise a los guardias para que le dijeran a Padre._

_Admito que la forma en que padre nos trataba, provoco que sintiera rencor contra Thor, pero seguía siendo mi hermano y no quería que nada malo le pasara. Solo quería evitar que cometiera errores._

_Como siempre que esos idiotas están involucrados, su forma de luchar tan imprudente, provoco que los protegiera y salvara más de una vez, cuando uno de los gigante me agarro la mano, mi piel se volvió azul, eso me dejo en shock y abrió los ojos ante mi verdadera naturaleza, las cosas empeoraron para nosotros, hasta que padre tuvo que rescatarnos de una inminente muerte, rompiendo el frágil tratado. Y quien termina recibiendo la peor parte fui yo, al no detenerlo, como si el idiota ese me hiciera caso, como castigo por su arrogancia, padre envió a Thor a Midgard como un mortal. _

_En ese mismo tiempo, descubrí que en realidad soy el hijo de Laufey, que Odín me tomo como trofeo, tal como hizo con el cofre, si termino adoptándome y no tratándome como esclavo, es por mi madre Frigga, es la única que en verdad me quiere. Cuando le reclame, lo acepto sin siquiera pestañar, echándome en cara que debo de estar agradecido que hubiera sido tratado como un príncipe y no terminara muerto. _

_Padre, fatigado, cayó en el profundo «sueño de Odín» para recuperar su fuerza. Mi madre y los ancianos del consejo me nombraron Rey, lo hice solo por ella, siempre nos trato igual. Nunca me ha interesado ser rey, a pesar de lo que todos dicen, pero trate de gobernar lo mejor que pude. _

_Obviamente a los amigos de mi hermano no les gusto esto y contra su rey, porque eso es lo soy, sin importar que fuera algo temporal, convencieron a Heimdall el guardián del Bifröst, que abriera un portal entre los mundos, en medio de la ira e indignación, envié al Destructor, un autómata para que los atacara, nunca espere que encontraran al idiota de mi hermano, quien recupero su poder y lo venció. _

_Con la absurda idea de por fin ser reconocido por Padre de todo, engañe a Laufey, para que atacara a Odín y antes que lo tocara, lo mate, así poder usarlo como excusa y destruir Jotunheim con el puente de Bifröst, probándome así digno ante padre. Thor llego y combatimos, antes de destruir el puente para frustrar mi plan, quedando varado en Asgard. _

_Odín despertó y evito que cayéramos al abismo, creado a raíz de la destrucción del puente, pero me deje caer decepcionado y dolido, cuando Odín rechazo mis súplicas de aprobación. Lo peor de todo, es que hizo que me odiara a mí mismo por ser quien soy, desde niño, nos contaron que los gigantes de hielo son monstruos._

_Viaje por los mundos, conociendo y aprendiendo, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a manos de Thanos, pero todo el tiempo que estuve en sus manos, fueron días de torturas psicológicas y físicas, logrando tomar control de mi mente, dañándome tanto, que no sé qué es real]_

Ahora estoy peleando con Thor y su nuevo grupo de inadaptados, las heridas de tortura que sufrí a manos de Thanos aún no sanan por completo. Eso, más los golpes que he recibido me tienen completamente mal.

En este momento estoy en el edificio con el tipo de la armadura. Odio hacer esto, sentir como mi mente y cuerpo son manipulados y sometidos, haciéndome cometer actos estúpidos y errores que en mi cinco sentidos, jamás hubiera hecho.

—Por favor, dime que vas apelar a mi humanidad—dije con burla.

—La verdad, pienso amenazarte—camino con las manos en la espalda.

—Debiste dejarte el traje—siento una constante voz en mi cabeza, manipulándome.

—Sí. Esta algo gastado y tú tienes la vara del destino ¿Quieres una bebida? —se acercó a su pequeño bar, es presuntuoso.

—Ganar tiempo es inútil—dije con una sonrisa.

—No, no. Amenazar ¿No quieres una bebida? Yo voy a tomar una—volvió a preguntar. Lo mire servirse cerca de las enormes ventanas de vidrio.

—Vienen los Chitauris. Es inevitable ¿Qué tengo que temer? —otra fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, evite hacer muecas, no pienso mostrarle debilidad alguna. De igual forma no pueden ayudarme.

—A los Vengadores. Así nos llamamos, es una especie de equipo. "Héroes poderosos" cosas por el estilo—dijo sirviéndose otro trago.

—Sí, ya los conocí—no pude evitar reír.

—Sí. Nos toma tiempo coordinarnos, eso sí. Pero contemos cabezas, tu hermano el semidiós, un súper soldado legendario a la altura de su leyenda, un hombre con graves problemas de manejo de enojo, un par de asesinos maestros y tú, grandulón los ha hecho enojar a todos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ese era el plan—conforme hablamos, siento una magia conocida, los dolores de cabeza me están desconcentrado, además del idiota presuntuoso que tengo frente.

—No es un gran plan. Cuando vengan, y vendrán lo harán por ti—camino hasta quedar a unos metros de mí.

—Yo tengo un ejército—sonreí ante su pobre intento de amenaza. Escuchamos explosiones y gritos de las personas que en este momento estan siendo atacadas. Hace unos minutos el portal se abrió y los Chitauris entraron.

—Nosotros, un Hulk—al parecer la gran cosa verde regreso.

—Yo creía que se había ido—dije aburrido.

—Lo importante es que no hay trono. En ninguna versión de esto, sales ganando. Quizá llegue tu ejército y quizá gane, pero todo depende de ti. Si no podemos proteger a la tierra, la vengaremos—camine lentamente acercándome aún más.

— ¿Cómo tendrán tus amigos tiempo para mí, si pelean tanto contigo? —toque su pecho con el cetro para controlarlo, pero por algún motivo no funciono.

—No funciono—dije tratando de nuevo. Hay algún tipo de metal incrustado en su cuerpo.

—Problemas de disfunción, son bastante comunes. Uno de cinco…—lo tome del cuello y lo lance, cayó cerca de la ventana de cristal.

—Jarvis, cuando gustes—ignore lo que dijo y me acerque de nuevo.

—Todos caerán ante mi—dije tomándolo del cuello de nuevo.

— ¡Despliega! —lo eleve por los aires y tire fuera del edificio. Algo paso justo a mi lado, como un misil. En ese momento, las energías de antes se hicieron más fuerte, nunca pensé volver a sentirlas.

—Y molestaste a otra persona. Se llama Phil—su disparo impacto mi pecho, mandándome a volar y haciéndome soltar el cetro, me quedaría pero no me importa nada, solo llegar a ellos.

Aparecí al lugar más cercano con la poca magia que tengo. Para evitar atraer la atención, cambie mi apariencia y camine al edificio que está llamándome, cada paso que doy, me acerca a los seres que más amo.

Al llegar, me di cuenta que debo volver aparecerme, eso hice, me costó lo poco que me quedaba, pero estoy frente a la puerta, solo debo de abrirla, di un paso, pero un fuerte mareo me golpeo, intente ignorar la voz en mi cabeza, que esta ordenándome regresar, otro paso y mi cuerpo se volvió completamente pesado, cuando toque la puerta, las fuerza me fallaron, caí y la oscuridad me trago.

* * *

**Pov Hela**

Mi padre está más cerca de lo esperado, todos lloramos de alegría al verlo en televisión, lo que no comprendemos es porque está peleando con esas personas y el tío Thor, apenas nos dimos cuenta que está en Midgard, soltamos nuestra magia, para que se diera cuenta que estamos aquí.

Papi nos prohibió acercarnos donde todo se está dando, dijo que le tomo casi toda su magia proteger este edificio, ya que sería raro que solo los dos últimos pisos estuvieran sin daño alguno, que lo más seguro es que papi Loki se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia y que solo nos queda esperar.

Acomode la última pieza de ropa que fue enviada personalmente por la diseñadora, toda es muy hermosa, justo cuando cerré la puerta de mi closet, la magia de mi padre se sintió más cerca que nunca, corrí a la entrada y al abrirla, llore al verlo desmayado y herido fuera de esta.

Con ayuda de los elfos, fue limpiado, mire horrorizada la cantidad de hematomas y heridas en todo su cuerpo, lagrimas de impotencia y dolor bajan por mi rostro, parece un muñeco roto y maltratado, me encargue de curar todas sus heridas. Mis hermanos entraron y sonrieron al verlo.

—¡Está aquí!—fue lo único que dijo Fenrir.

—Llama a papi, lo cure lo mejor que pude, pero sera mejor que él lo vea—dije sentándome en la cama, escuche a Fenrir, pero no lo mire, mi vista está en la persona que nos trajo al mundo.

—Dijo que no dejemos subir a nadie, puede que lo estén buscando y no quiere a un grupo de estúpidos estereotipos de Gryffindor en nuestra casa. Estará aquí en media hora, no puede venir antes—desde que esta batalla comenzó y nos enteramos de nuestro padre, hemos estado viendo la noticia, mi papi desde que vio a los vengadores, como se hacen llamar, dice que son como un montón de Gryffindor, más nuestro tío Thor y el tipo de la armadura. Creo que lo dijo por el color de sus trajes.

* * *

**Pov Tony**

Se escapo, maldito cobarde. No comprendo que paso, porque diablos se fue, no pasó mucho cuando Thor aterrizo en la azotea. No es el único, todos fueron llegando poco a poco. Antes que pudiera renegar, Fury llamo avisando del misil que se acerca, por lo que volé y lo dirigí al enorme agujero, por un momento pensé que no sobreviviría, lo último que vi antes de desmayarme, fue la explosión de la nave de esos seres, al despertar me encontré rodeado de todos, bromee y con ayuda logre ponerme de pie.

— ¿Y Loki? —pregunto Steve serio. Cuando regresamos a lo que queda de mi torre.

—Desapareció, simplemente se esfumo—dije sirviendo otro vaso de whisky. Estoy tan cansado.

—Es como si cancelara toda la operación y desistiera su afán de conquistar la tierra, ni siquiera se llevo su cetro, lo que es una suerte, porque sin él no hubiéramos podido cerrar el portal—dijo Natasha seria y confundida.

—Quisiera decir que fue por mi magnifica amenaza, pero lo dudo, ni siquiera pestaño y solo conseguí que me lanzara del edificio—dije mitad serio mitad burla, para aligerar al ambiente.

—Mi hermano no se rendiría fácilmente, algo debió atraer su atención—dijo Thor bruscamente.

—Creo poder rastrear su magia, necesito de tu ayuda Legolas, fuiste quien estuvo más contacto con ella—hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

— ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que dejara todos sus planes? Si lo que Thor dice es cierto, no es algo propio de su hermano—comento Steve preocupado.

—Bruce, necesito que me ayudes con esto del rastreador, así acabaremos más rápido, bueno, lamento privarlos de mi presencia, pero si queremos atrapar al lunático con aires de rey, debemos de comenzar de inmediato—me dirigí a mi taller con Bruce y Clint. Las semanas pasaron y no hubo ningún ataque, los demás han estado patrullando y buscando a cuernitos.

—Por fin, Jarvis rastrea y dime donde se registro por última vez su magia—ordene, todos están aquí reunidos y listo para coordinar un ataque, las personas se calmaron y volvieron a su vida normal, presiento que Loki tuvo que ver, cuando le preguntamos a las personas, nos quedan viendo raro. Saben que hubo un ataque, pero al describirles y decirles el nombre de Loki, simplemente dicen que no saben quién es. Después de dos meses, sin que ocurriera ningún ataque, Fury está desesperado, ya que su búsqueda ha sido infructuosa.

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Al aparecer en la casa, sentí una magia muy parecida a la de los niños pero a la vez diferente. Conforme avanzo, llegue a la habitación de invitados, entre y todos mis hijos se encuentran rodeando a un hombre realmente atractivo, se ve que es alto, pálido, su cuerpo es fibroso. Esta inconsciente, por lo que no puedo ver el color de sus ojos, pero presiento que son verdes.

—Así que este es su padre, veo que le hiciste curaciones básicas, lo revisare y veré si necesita un mejor tratamiento, puede que no se vea, pero debe tener heridas internas—susurre pasando mi mano superficialmente y sin llegar a tocarlo, sobre su cuerpo, tal y como supuse, tiene muchas heridas internas, me concentre y empecé a curarlas.

Suspire al acabar, pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es su mente, no quise ver sus recuerdos, seria invadir su privacidad, pero hay algo o alguien controlándolo, puedo sentirlo, no puedo hacer nada hasta que despierte.

—Listo, ahora debe descansar. Todos a sus habitaciones, les pediré a los elfos que les avisen una vez despierte—a pesar de sus protestas, hicieron caso. No habían pasado ni dos horas, cuando Lucy aviso que mi invitado está despierto, le dije que aun no le avisara a los niños, quiero hablar a solas y sé que ellos no querrán despegarse una vez lo vean. Al entrar, unos penetrantes y fríos ojos verdes me recibieron.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estan mis hijos? —pregunto con frialdad y furia.

—Primero quiero eliminar el control que tienes sobre tu mente, luego te contare como es que termine cuidando a tus hijos—antes que pudiera reaccionar, coloque mi mano en su cabeza y rompí el control de ese ser, elimine por completo la magia sucia y ajena que invadía su cuerpo, al comienzo se tenso y estuvo a punto de atacarme, pero conforme lo "purificaba" se fue relajando.

—Gracias, quiero una explicación—dijo renuente y entre dientes. Puedo ver la desconfianza y ganas de atacar, pero se controla porque soy la única persona que conoce el paradero de los pequeños.

Le conté de mi viaje, no el motivo, no soy idiota para decirle que soy el amo de la muerte, no confió, seria estúpido acabándolo de conocer. Hela sabe que no puede contarle, fue una orden que le di.

Le dije como llegue a encontrarme con Fenrir y gracias a él, supe la existencia de los otros, de cómo llegaron a ser mis "hijos" y que llevan conmigo más de diez años.

—No eres un simple midgardiano, siento tu magia ¿Por qué los ayudaste?—lo mire serio.

—Te diré lo mismo que les dije a ellos, los niños merecen ser amados y cuidados, la forma que los encontré simplemente no es… correcta—termine diciendo. Después de eso, las semanas empezaron a pasar, Loki se recupera lentamente, puede que sus heridas estén curadas, pero aun tiene desgaste físico y mental. No pude evitar sonreír, al recordar cuando escucho a los niños llamarme papi por primera vez, fue un momento memorable.

_[Estamos cenando, por primera vez desde que lo cure, Loki decidió salir de su encierro, aun me ve con desconfianza, obviamente ninguno de los dos hemos hablado con la verdad completa, se que debo de hacerlo si quiero que confié en mi, al menos por los niños._

—_Papi, la maestra dijo que mañana hay junta de padres—comento Hela casualmente, al instante note como Loki se tenso y me miro con odio y frialdad._

— _¿Papi? —pregunto suave y lentamente._

—_Acaso olvidaste que los adopte como mis hijos, digamos que ahora nuestra familia está completa—dije con sorna, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de Hela._

—_No te preocupes papá, papi Draco solo tiene una personalidad muy retorcida, pero nos ama y cuida—solo sonreí pero no dije nada, admito que la convivencia es difícil, pero no me pasa desapercibido, como poco a poco Loki va relajándose. _

—_No te preocupes, no te los quiero robar, solo que tendrás que compartirlos—le guiñe un ojo y sonreí con burla, sus manos empezaron a brillar, pero luego se calmo y respiro profundo. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios._

—_Si eres su papi, quiere decir que soy quien manda en esta "relación" —por la forma en que lo dijo, se que no habla de forma tan inocente sino en un contexto sexual, lastima para él, que no soy Potter, quien se avergüenza hasta de hablar de su pene._

—_Eso querido, aun no es seguro—lo mire a los ojos, presiento que mis palabras se harán realidad.]_

—Buenos días—dije sentándome frente a Loki, quien está usando la ropa muggle que Hela le compro, al comienzo rechazo por completo usarla. Pero como he vivido en carne propia, es difícil decirle que no a mi princesa. De igual forma, es elegante y de buen gusto, marca su bien formada figura. Han pasado dos meses desde que Loki vive con nosotros, al comienzo se negó, pero cuando los niños le rogaron con ojos de cachorro, simplemente no pudo decir no.

Con respecto a nuestra relación, se podría decir que estamos avanzando, admito que es muy atractivo, totalmente mi tipo. Nuestras frases estan llenas de contexto sexual, aunque esto ocurre cuando los niños no estan presente. A decir verdad, Loki me beso por primera vez hace una semana, nada ha ocurrido después de eso, pero no quiero arriesgarme, además aun no hemos hablado con sinceridad y si quiero algo con este hombre, eso es primordial.

No soy idiota, me he dado cuenta que los niños estan tratando de juntarnos, no sé que le habrán dicho a Loki, pero su interés por mí, aumento considerablemente hace unos días.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche—dije besándolos a todos, Loki sonrió con burla, retándome, pero si piensa que un simple beso me asustara, está muy equivocado.

—Nos vemos cariño—dije besando sus labios, algo superficial, la sorpresa en sus ojos fue gratificante, al ver mi sonrisa se recompuso. Odio tener que salir, pero hace un mes que me asocie con Stark para realizar este nuevo proyecto y por desgracia, hoy se realizara la reunión con todos los jefes de áreas, para ultimar detalles.

—Estas metiéndote con la persona equivocada—siseo molesto, solo pude reír y dirigirme al ascensor. Bueno es hora de comenzar mi dia laboral.

* * *

**Pov Loki**

En estos dos meses he estado observando a la persona que se volvió "papi" de mis hijos, admito que es muy atractivo, quizás demasiado, es como si su belleza fuera etérea, irreal. Los niños me contaron del mundo mágico, nunca pensé que en Midgard existieran personas con la capacidad de realizar magia.

Aunque comprendo porque nunca supe de su existencia, según Hela, los magos estan completamente escondidos, por seguridad. Hace siglos cuando vivían en un mismo entorno, los muggles como llaman a las personas sin magia, los empezaron a cazar y matar por el simple hecho de tener magia.

En realidad fui a visitar este mundo, Malfoy me llevo al lado mágico de este país, admito quede encantado, su magia es completamente diferente a la mía, más amplia en ciertos aspecto y limitada en otros.

Tome la cadena en mi cuello, es de oro blanco, con una serpiente con diamantes, según Hela, es para impedir que Heimdall pueda vernos, además que si por algún motivo estoy en peligro, solo debo de pensar en este lugar y apareceré aquí. Al parecer posee barreras que impiden que otras personas entren sin su autorización.

En este momento estoy en la biblioteca, leyendo uno de los tantos libros mágicos, mire el enorme cuadro del dueño del lugar. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, me gusto, siempre me han gustado los seres atractivos pero Draco es más que eso, es hermoso, le gana a todos. Los niños me han hablado maravillas, la sola idea de por fin tener una familia que me quiera y valore, me causa pavor.

Pero eso no impedirá que lo vuelva mi consorte, solo debo de integrarme, mi familia ya está formada, solo debo de conservarla.

El problema es que cuento con varios enemigos, Thanos, Odín, los vengadores y Chitauri. Aunque mi mayor temor es Thanos, debo de hablar con Malfoy y convencerlo de escapar, quise irme solo con los niños, pero lo unico que consegui fue que lloraran, ellos no quieren separarse de la persona que los crio por más de diez años, el problema es que no se si Malfoy tomara en serio lo que digo y temo por la seguridad de mi familia, incluyendolo.

—Solo queda observar y estar alerta—hable a nadie en particular.

— ¿De qué hablas papá? —pregunto Fenrir confundido. Algo que en verdad agradeci, fue que no le cambiara sus nombres, muy considerado de su parte, tomando en cuenta que es lo unico que les pude dar, antes que Odin me los quitara.

—No te preocupes pequeño, son locuras de tu padre—tome su mano y nos fuimos a ver una pelicula midsgardiana que tanto le gusta.

* * *

**Pov Tony**

Nos encontramos todos reunidos en la sala de conferencia, frente a nosotros esta la imagen de un enorme edificio. Natasha, Clint, junto con un grupo especializado de Shield, estan tratando de ingresar en este momento, costo dos meses, pero por fin logramos cuadrar y rastrear la magia de Loki y el último lugar donde esta fue registrada. Sé que lo he visto en algún lado, solo que no recuerdo donde.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Fury serio.

—Intentamos entrar, pero es imposible señor, sus sistemas de seguridad son muy sofisticados, son aun más impenetrable que los de Stark—contesto Natasha seria.

— ¿Quién es el dueño? —gruño molesto.

—Según el de la recepción, Draco Malfoy—abrí los ojos impresionado.

—Es mi socio, en realidad, Pepper está en una reunión con él en este momento—dije atónito. Lo bueno que Pepper se volviera CEO de mi empresa, es que solo voy a las reuniones solo cuando es necesario.

— ¿Puedes hackear su sistema de seguridad? —pregunto Fury, después que Natasha le explicara el motivo del porque no pueden acceder, nunca pensé que tuviera ubicado su hogar justo encima de su empresa. No me sorprende, evita los viajes molestos.

—Imposible. Al igual que mi compañía, la suya trabaja con tecnología de punta, si intentamos entrar en sus sistemas, se dará cuenta y podemos meternos en problemas. Tiene mucha influencia política, ni siquiera tu podrás salir bien librado contra él—dije serio, hasta yo sé cuando alguien es intocable y aunque me moleste, ese hombre tiene más poder que yo.

—Pídele a Pepper que lo traiga aquí, Loki debe de estar escondido en su hogar y estoy seguro que nos dará acceso una vez se entere—llame a Pepper y le pedí que convenciera a Draco Malfoy, para que viniera a la torre Stark, esta reunión se hizo en mi empresa, la cual no esta muy lejos de aquí. Llegaran dentro quince minutos, alguien en que puedo confiar para esto, es Pepper.

—Ya vienen—fue lo único que dije.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿Crees que nos ayudara?—pregunto Steve serio.

—No, nunca lo he visto, le tomo un mes entero a Pepper convencerlo que se asociara con nosotros, digamos que con todo esto, lo he dejado plantado en unas cuantas reuniones. Tengo solo la información pública: Nació en Inglaterra, tiene treinta años, perteneció a un escuadrón especial de armada británica y salió muy condecorado, trabajo como modelo, proviene de una familia de alta cuna, es un noble—dije toda la información que hay de él. Justo en ese momento, llegaron Natasha y Clint. A los minutos, la persona que esperamos, entro.

—Buenos días, no sabía que habría tanta gente, lo hubiera informado señor Stark—siseo molesta Pepper, junto a ella, está el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto, tiene un porte frio y serio.

—Señor Malfoy, mucho gusto en conocerlo, soy Anthony Edward Stark—dije con una sonrisa prepotente y seductora.

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Mire a todas las personas en la habitación, no es difícil saber quiénes son, es obvio que esto es una emboscada, tome la mano que Stark esta ofreciendo, ante todo, debo ser educado.

—Un gusto, me gustaría saber porque estoy rodeado de los autoproclamados, vengadores—sisee con frialdad. Me guio a uno de los asientos.

—Soy Nick Fury, fui quien pidió que lo trajeran, ellos son Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner y Thor. Como debe de estar enterado, hace dos meses, un hombre llamado Loki, ataco nuestra ciudad.

Logramos rastrear la magia de dicho ser hasta su edificio, queremos que nos permita acceder para revisar y así asegurarnos que no esté escondido en su empresa y hogar—lo mire indiferente, debí suponer que lograrían rastrearlo, la tecnología de Stark es de alto nivel y el hombre tras la empresa es muy inteligente. Algo que hice en todo este tiempo, fue borrar de la mente de las personas el rostro y nombre del responsable, así como la magnitud del ataque.

—No lo creo, al igual que este edificio, cuento con la suficiente seguridad para saber si hay un intruso y no expondré a mis hijos, solo porque tienen la ligera sospecha o su rastro de magia termino hasta ahí—todos me vieron sorprendidos, Fury está molesto, pensó que podría convencerme.

—¿Hijos? —pregunto Clint incredulo.

—Solo tienes treinta—dijo Stark de igual forma.

— ¿Importa? —pregunte harto de sus preguntas.

—Expondrá a sus hijos a un peligro mayor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, es por su seguridad—dijo el Capitán América preocupado y molesto.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero mi hermano es peligroso—para Hela su tío Thor no es malo, pero en definitiva no es leal y no le importa exponer a su hermano, es algo que aborrezco, mi padre era un maldito bastardo, pero nunca lo traicione de esa forma.

—Tendremos que acceder por la fuerza—dijo Fury, mi mirada se torno fría, quien se cree ese tuerto para amenazarme.

—Me pregunto que dirá el presidente de los Estados Unidos, sobre este abuso de poder. No se metan conmigo, les aseguro que puedo destruirlos con solo chasquear los dedos. Y señor Stark, si vuelve a tratar de emboscarme de nuevo, le aseguro que nuestra asociación se dará por concluida—dije levantandome con elegancia y me fui, con Pepper detrás, disculpándose.

—En verdad lo lamento, no sabía nada de esto. Hablare con el señor Stark, esto no se repetirá —asentí y subí a mi limosina, luego de despedirme.

Tengo que hablar con Loki y creo que hacerle una llamada al presidente sera una buena forma de informarles a ese grupo de inadaptados que no estoy jugando, lo bueno de ser el embajador de Inglaterra, es que tuve que reunirme con ambos presidentes. Sonreí ante la cara que pondrán una vez reciban la llamada. Tome mi celular y marque al número privado del presidente muggle.

—Buenos días Arnold, habla Draco Malfoy—una sonrisa maliciosa surco mis labios, al oír al presidente decir que se encargaría de todo y que no dirá nada sobre mi origen.

* * *

**Pov Tony**

—Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo esperado. No se ustedes, pero algo me dice que no estaba bromeando con respecto al presidente. Tendremos que esperar que la reina el drama, aparezca de nuevo—comente sirviéndome un vaso de whisky.

—Señor, tiene una llamada del presidente de los Estados Unidos, quiere hablar con Nick Fury—todos nos miramos sin dar crédito, mire como Fury afirma a todo lo que le dicen.

—Al parecer no se equivoco Stark, tenemos terminantemente prohibido molestar a Draco Malfoy—dijo Fury molesto luego de colgar.

—Tengo que decir algo, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, no lo quise decir antes porque estaba molesto y resentido. Pero antes quiero preguntarte algo Thor—dijo Clint serio.

—Por supuesto hombre flecha ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto Thor.

— ¿De qué color son los ojos de tu hermano? —lo mire sin comprender, obvio que son azules como los de Thor, aunque ahora que lo pienso, el color no es natural, mire a Clint impactado, no creo que vaya a decir lo que pienso.

—Verdes ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundido.

—Loki también estaba siendo controlado, en realidad la pregunta en si no es importante, solo queria dar una prueba, cuando Loki me controlo, nuestras mentes se conectaron. Pude sentir sus emociones y no fui el único, el doctor Selvig también lo noto, en realidad me pregunto si ya lo había dicho, pero estaba tan molesto, que solo le dije que sí y lo despache.

Eso no es lo peor, sino que fue torturado tanto física como psicológicamente, es por eso que se veía extraño y desorientado—dijo apartando la mirada de Thor quien se ve molesto, no, creo que furioso es el termino correcto.

— ¡Mi hermano estaba siendo controlado y no dijiste nada!—grito furioso, levantando su martillo, con la intensión de golpearlo.

—Basta Thor, eso no es lo importante, más bien creo que es positivo, si Loki está siendo controlado, quiere decir que nunca quiso atacar la tierra, debemos encontrarlo y ver si podemos ayudarlo—dijo Steve poniendo una mano en su pecho. Suspire y bebí otro trago, esto se está complicando.

—En realidad lo importante es saber quien lo controla ¿Sabes algo Barton? —pregunto Fury serio.

—No, solo puedo decir que es muy poderoso y es probable que tenga a Loki, a menos que haya logrado burlar su control—comento serio. El problema, es que solo tenemos una pista y el único que puede ayudarnos es Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi nueva historia, la vida de Loki fue superficial, lo moldee para que quede como quiero. Mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besos y abrazos

Bella.


End file.
